Terapia, czyli zemsta
by Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach
Summary: Po wojnie Harry opuszcza świat czarodziejów. Jednak po kilku latach znowu jest potrzebny. Tym razem w bardzo odmiennej roli. Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Terapia, czyli zemsta

Autor: Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach

Ostrzeżenia: Snarry, które kanonu na oczy nie widziało.

Oczywiście bohaterowie nie są moi, ja jedynie ich wypożyczam.

**Rozdział pierwszy, czyli wtedy, kiedy wydarzenia przyjmują niespodziewany obrót.**

Harry Potter był tego dnia w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Nie dość, że rano zabrakło mu cukru i musiał wypić gorzką herbatę, to jeszcze w środku drogi do pracy popsuł mu się samochód.

Zanim pomoc dojechała zaczął padać deszcz. Kompletnie przemoczony dotarł na przystanek. Westchnął. Po raz kolejny spóźni się do pracy, a tu w mugolskim świecie, gdzie jego tytuł Wybawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata nic nie znaczył nie mógł liczyć na pobłażliwość pracodawcy. Znowu westchnął. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Wszystko go nużyło. W sumie nic dziwnego, że po walkach z bazyliszkami, smokami, dementorami i Voldemortem zwykła praca psychologa wydawała mu się nudna.

Żeby chociaż rozmawiał z jakimiś seryjnymi mordercami albo genialnymi szaleńcami! Ale nie, on musiał zajmować się znerwicowanymi kobietami, które nieustannie martwią się o wierność swoich mężów oraz pracoholikami, nie mającymi czasu dla rodzin. Jedyną jasną stroną tej pracy było to, że był anonimowy.

Spóźniony prawie o godzinę w końcu dotarł na miejsce.

- Hej Kate - przywitał się z sekretarką .

- Witaj Harry - odpowiedziała z zalotnym uśmiechem - szef nie jest zadowolony z tego, że kolejny raz się spóźniłeś - dodała.

- Tym razem to nie moja wina – mruknął pod nosem.

- Tym razem? - zaśmiała się dźwięcznie - No dobra leć już, bo jakiś dziwaczny facet czeka u ciebie w gabinecie. Mówię ci, prawdziwy oryginał. Zresztą sam zobaczysz.

Harry zaintrygowany ruszył w stronę gabinetu. Dziwaczny facet- pomyślał - może wreszcie coś go oderwie od tej wszechogarniającej nudy. Otworzył drzwi i stanął jak wryty, ponieważ w jego gabinecie, siedział nie kto inny tylko sam wielki Albus Dumbledore.

Co prawda w garniturze w panterkę, krawatem w bałwanki i brodą zaplecioną w warkocz, ale to wciąż był on - najpotężniejszy czarodziej od czasów Merlina.

- Dyrektor... co pan tutaj robi?

- Witaj Harry - odpowiedział bez cienia zmieszania Dumledore.

- Jak mnie pan tutaj znalazł? - zapytał ostro - przecież...

- Och mój chłopcze, to najzupełniejszy przypadek.

Potter spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

- Zaręczam ci Harry, że uszanowałem twoją prośbę o nieingerowanie w twoje życie po wojnie i nie szukałem cię. Po prostu Rada Nadzorcza chce, abym zwolnił jednego z moich pracowników ze względu na niepedagogiczne postępowanie z uczniami i…

- I co ja mam do tego?

- Otóż – kontynuował niezrażony dyrektor - udało mi się wywalczyć to, że jeśli zachowanie tego konkretnego nauczyciela poprawi się w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy, będzie on mógł zachować posadę. Postanowiłem umówić go z mugolskim psychologiem. Przyszedłem tutaj i polecono mi ciebie. Oto cała historia - skończył dyrektor.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w takie przypadki. W końcu całe moje życie było podyktowane przez przepowiednie wygłoszoną przez starą wariatkę – powiedział z przekąsem. - No, ale skoro i tak nie odwiodę pana od pańskiego planu... Jak nazywa się mój przyszły pacjent? - zapytał choć miał przeczucie, że już zna odpowiedź dyrektora. Tylko jedno nazwisko przychodziło mu do głowy, dlatego na jego twarzy nie ukazał się nawet cień zaskoczenia, gdy Dumbledore powiedział:

- To Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi, w którym to Severus jest przerażony, a Harry uśmiecha się iście po ślizgońsku.**

_Tydzień później._

Severus Snape był bardzo zdenerwowany. Dziś miał mieć pierwsze spotkanie ze swoim terapeutą. Ze wstrętem myślał o tym, że zapewne będzie musiał poskromić swój temperament i powstrzymać się od sarkastycznych uwag, aby ten cholerny psycholog (Severus mimo, że jeszcze go nie spotkał, to już szczerze nienawidził) podpisał mu świstek od Rady Nadzorczej. Nauczyciel eliksirów nienawidził być pod czyjąkolwiek kontrolą, a już zapewne nie jakiegoś mugolskiego nibydoktora.

No, ale jak trzeba to trzeba. Skoro przez lata udawało mu się oszukiwać Czarnego Pana to i da radę przekonać jednego mugola, że jest miłym i spokojnym, a do tego uwielbiającym pracę z dziećmi facetem. Pewnie to będzie najtrudniejsza misja w jego życiu, ale musi mu się udać. W końcu praca nauczyciela w najlepszej magicznej szkole w Anglii to było coś. Nie dość, że zapewniała odpowiednie dochody, to i chroniła go przed niedobitkami śmierciożerców, którzy z pewnością chcieliby się zemścić na byłym koledze po fachu, który zdradził ich mistrza. Poza tym (choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet pod veritaserum) lubił nauczać.

Niestety w ostatnich latach niezbyt często miał okazję poprowadzić udaną lekcję. O ile przed Ostateczną Bitwą - jak zwykło się nazywać śmiertelną walkę Pottera z Voldemortem – przynajmniej ślizgoni go szanowali, to teraz nienawidzili go wszyscy uczniowie. Jego podopieczni za to, że zdradził Czarnego Pana, natomiast reszta tak z zasady. Mimo, że został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, to rodzice całej generacji gryfonów, puchonów i krukonów zdołali im wpoić, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest złym śmierciożercą, którym należy pogardzać. A Severus zmęczony wojną i szpiegowaniem postanowił nie zmieniać ich opinii. Przestało mu już na tym zależeć.

- Dam radę – powtarzał sobie w drodze na mugolski przystanek– dam radę.

Harry Potter był bardzo zdenerwowany. Dziś po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat miał spotkać swojego dawnego profesora eliksirów. Młody mężczyzna obiecał sobie, że tym razem nie pozwoli sobie na utratę kontroli i będzie zachowywał się profesjonalnie jak to tylko możliwe. Ty tu rządzisz – powtarzał sobie - ty masz władzę i kontrole nad sytuacją.

Kiedy tylko Dumbledore wyszedł z jego gabinetu Harry obiecał sobie, że nie da się sprowokować swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi i udowodni mu jakim dojrzałym i poważnym mężczyzną się stał. W tym celu rano starannie uczesał włosy, założył okulary a'la Percy Weasley i wdział sportową marynarkę. Już parę dni wcześniej dokupił kilka specjalistycznych gazet i książek, które ułożył w swoim gabinecie, aby stworzyć odpowiednia atmosferę.

Dziś był jego dzień – dzień zemsty.

- Dam radę – powtarzał sobie odpalając samochód – dam radę.

Po pewnym czasie Harry w końcu dojechał na miejsce. Pewnym krokiem ruszył do recepcji, aby przywitać się z Kate. Ta podała mu kawę i przyjrzała się podejrzliwie.

- Harry, czy ty przyjechałeś dzisiaj przed czasem? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- No chyba widzisz – odburkną.

- Widzę, widzę i oczom nie wierzę. Jesteś na czas, a do tego taki wystrojony. No cioci Kate możesz powiedzieć. Czyżby w sercu Harry'ego Pottera zagościła jakaś – nachyliła się i szepnęła – kobieta?

- Co?! – wykrzyknął krztusząc się kawą – nie… to… - myśl, że ubrał się lepiej niż zazwyczaj tylko po to, aby zaimponować Snape'owi to absurd. Przecież… on rzeczywiście to zrobił. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu tylko około piętnaście minut do wizyty. Nie zdąży się już przebrać. Po chwili uspokoił się. Przecież Snape nie wie co noszę na co dzień, więc na pewno nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, że się nim jakoś specjalnie przejmuję – pomyślał.

- Jakby ktoś przyszedł to jestem u siebie – powiedział i ruszył w stronę gabinetu. _Będzie dobrze._

Rzeczywiście po kilkunastu minutach pod drzwiami gabinetu Harry'ego stał Severus Snape, który właśnie uświadomił sobie, że nie wie nawet jak nazywa się jego terapeuta. No cóż, zaraz się przekona. Zapukał. Po chwili usłyszał ciche: _proszę wejść._ Otworzył drzwi, ale nikogo nie spostrzegł. Dopiero obracający się fotel przykuł jego uwagę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu , gdy na eleganckim, skórzanym fotelu siedział nie kto inny tylko sam Harry Potter. Uśmiechając się iście po ślizgońsku.

**A już wkrótce (możliwe, że jutro) rozdział trzeci, w którym to Harry rozpocznie leczyć Severusa w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci, w którym to Severus zachowuje się bardzo nie – severusowato oraz otrzymuje pierwsze zadanie.**

- Witam _panie Snape_.

- Potter?! Cco… co ty… ty tu robisz? – wyjąkał Severus.

- To chyba oczywiste _panie Snape_ – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się przebiegle – jestem pana psychologiem.

- To nie może dziać się naprawdę – szepnął nauczyciel eliksirów chwiejąc się lekko.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego uśmieszku. Reakcja Snape'a była jeszcze lepsza niż sobie wyobrażał. Spoglądał na swojego dawnego prześladowcę, który teraz był całkowicie przerażony. Całkowicie na jego łasce… Zachichotał cicho, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego były profesor zachowuje się jak przed laty Neville na lekcji eliksirów.

No, ale czas przejść do następnego punktu planu zemsty.

- Proszę usiąść _panie Snape _– powiedział Harry – może chce pan szklankę wody, wygląda pan strasznie blado – dodał udając zaniepokojenie.

Severus otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku przecząco pokręcił głową i usiadł na krześle. Obaj mężczyźni przez parę chwil mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Snape powiedział:

- Słuchaj Potter…

- _Doktorze_ Potter – odrzekł chłodno Harry – skoro mam cię leczyć wolałbym żebyś zwracał się do mnie w ten sposób.

- Nie jesteś prawdziwym lekarzem – odburknął Severus – więc nie będę cię tak nazywał.

- Będziesz. A wiesz czemu? Ponieważ twoja przyszłość zależy teraz ode mnie – odpowiedział Potter niskim, hipnotyzującym głosem – A poza tym ja przez siedem lat musiałem nazywać cię profesorem, a obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie skończyłeś żadnej szkoły oprócz Hogwartu – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Severus spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Wiedział, że musi to dobrze rozegrać jeśli nie chce tu wracać. Chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko usłyszeniu jeszcze raz seksownego głosu Wybawcy. Zaraz… czy on pomyślał to co myśli, że pomyślał. Oto skutki kilku nie przespanych nocy. Cholerny stres. Cholerny Albus. Cholerna Rada Nadzorcza. Cholerny Potter…

_- _O czym pan myśli_ panie Snape? _– zapytał Harry.

- O niczym ważnym _doktorze Potter_ – odpowiedział Severus.

Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i powiedział:

- Może jest jeszcze dla pana nadzieja.

Severus mruknął coś pod nosem, a potem głośno powiedział:

- Dobrze, skończmy z tą farsą. Powiedz mi czego chcesz, ja to zrobię i więcej się nie spotkamy. Zgadzasz się? – zapytał z nadzieją. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na twarz młodego psychologa. Ten nie wyglądał wcale tak, jakby miał przestać na warunki Snape'a.

- Panie Snape, czy pan uważa, że nie potrafię wywiązywać się z moich obowiązków? – powiedział gniewnie - Czy uważa pan, że jestem niekompetentny? Albo, że można mnie kupić? Otóż nie. Będzie pan przychodzić TUTAJ przez następne TRZY miesiące po TRZY razy w tygodniu. I będzie wykonywał pan wszystkie moje polecenia, czy to się panu podoba, czy nie.

Severus popatrzył na Harry'ego z przerażeniem. Trzy miesiące pod kontrolą Pottera! Tego i by święty nie wytrzymał. A trzeba wiedzieć, że Severus do świętych na pewno nie należał.

- A więc czego ode mnie chcesz – westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Chce panu pomóc.

- Akurat.

- No dobrze. Muszę przyznać, że traktuje to jako pewną formę rozrywki – Potter uśmiechnął się lekko – ale rzeczywiście chce ci pomóc. Mogę obiecać, że za trzy miesiące nawet do głowy ci nie przyjdzie odebrać punkty jakiemukolwiek gryfonowi bez powodu.

Snape spojrzał na niego drwiąco. Nie złamał mnie Cruciatus Czarnego Pana, nie złamały cytrynowe dropsy Albusa, więc i leczenie Pottera nie da rady – pomyślał profesor eliksirów.

Niestety nie przewidywał jak ślizgoński może być ten konkretny gryfon, jeśli w grę wchodzi zemsta.

- Mam już dla pana pierwsze zadanie – rzekł Harry. Widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzy Snape'a młody psycholog wyjaśnił – dyrektor powiedział mi , że co tydzień muszę wysyłać mu sprawozdanie z pańskich postępów, aby mógł je przedstawić Radzie Nadzorczej. Ponieważ mamy niewiele czasu postanowiłem dawać panu pewne zadania, które będzie mógł pan wykonać w Hogwarcie.

- Zadajesz mi pracę domową? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus.

- Możesz to nazywać jak chcesz, ważne żeby skutkowało – odpowiedział Harry, zadowolony z zakłopotania Snape'a.

- No dobrze, to co mam robić – westchnął z irytacją.

- Musisz cały jutrzejszy dzień być miły dla osoby, dla której nigdy taki nie byłeś.

- Czyli dla kogo? – zapytał Severus. Przez jego myśli przewijało się setki nazwisk. O nie! Nagle zrozumiał plan Pottera. _Proszę._ _Tylko nie Longbottom. Na Salazara i wszystkich Założycieli. Błagam. Tylko nie Longbottom. _

- Wczoraj rozmawiałem z nowym nauczycielem zielarstwa w Hogwarcie.…

Cholerni Założyciele.

**W przyszły rozdziale rozpocznie się akcja właściwa, gdzie dowiemy się jakie są skutki picia Ognistej Whisky.**

PS. Dziękuje bardzo za zainteresowanie moim tekstem. Pozdrawiam wszystkich,  
Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuje za zainteresowanie moim tekstem, to bardzo motywuje do dalszego pisania. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i nie przedłużając zapraszam na…

**Rozdział czwarty, w to którym Severus dowiaduje się jakie są skutki picia Ognistej Whisky oraz że czasami tracąc można coś zyskać.**

Severus obudził się sobotniego ranka w okropnym humorze. Potter kazał mu być przez cały dzień miłym dla Longbottoma. Co gorsza ten wiedział o zadaniu przydzielonym Snape'owi, więc na pewno zechce się zemścić na swoim byłym profesorze od eliksirów. Nauczyciel mikstur spojrzał na zegarek stojący na nocnym stoliku. Śniadanie zacznie się za dwadzieścia minut.

No dobra, czas wstawać – pomyślał Severus – stawiałeś czoło Czarnemu Panu, to i z jednym, gapowatym nauczycielem zielarstwa sobie poradzisz.

Około pół godziny później Snape poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy jedyne wolne miejsce przy nauczycielskim stole znajdowało się obok Longbottoma. Chcąc, nie chcąc usiadł przy nim.

- Pierwszy raz widzę żebyś się gdziekolwiek spóźnił Severusie – powiedział przyjaźnie Neville.

Severus spojrzał na niego groźnie, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że powinien zachowywać się wobec Longbottoma miło. Wytrzymaj Sev, dasz radę – mówił sobie w duchu. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się jedynie dziwny grymas. Na szczęście młody profesor tego nie skomentował. Przez kilka minut jedli w spokoju, gdy nagle Neville zapytał:

- Mam nadzieje, że nie zapomniałeś o naszym wieczornym spotkaniu Severusie?

Wyżej wymieniony spojrzał na niego dezorientacją, która po chwili zmieniła się w gniew. Zmrużył oczy i już miał powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, gdy zauważył, że reszta nauczycieli przygląda im się ze zdziwieniem. No jasne, w końcu Severus Snape nie co dziennie umawia się na spotkania towarzyskie, a już na pewno nie z Nevillem Longbottomem.

- Och – Severus postanowił zagrać w jego małą grę – zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy – mówił głosem spokojnym, który przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by uznać nawet za przyjazny. – Możesz przypomnieć mi cel naszego spotkania?

- Severusie, przecież mieliśmy omówić twój plan założenia Koła Teatralnego w szkole – powiedział Neville z uśmiechem, który nauczyciel eliksirów, jako ekspert w tej dziedzinie definiował jako złośliwy uśmieszek z kategorii zemsta.

Wszyscy nauczyciele spojrzeli zdumieni na mistrza eliksirów. Jednak najbardziej zszokowany był on sam.

- My… co?

- Chyba nie zamierzasz się teraz wycofać? – w na pozór serdecznym głosie Nevilla pobrzmiewała groźba.

Severus tylko burknął coś pod nosem i wrócił do śniadania. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia kolegów z pracy. Po chwili stwierdził, że całkowicie stracił apetyt, dlatego wstał od stołu i ruszył ku lochom, aby zamknąć się w swojej komnacie. Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali usłyszał jeszcze:

- Do zobaczenia o szóstej Severusie.

…. … ….

Punkt szósta Severus stał przed drzwiami prywatnych komnat profesora zielarstwa. Nie wiedząc co go czeka zapukał. Po paru sekundach drzwi otworzyły się. Snape spojrzał na Nevilla, który nic nie mówił tylko się głupkowato uśmiechał. Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy, cofnął się o krok, rozłożył ręce i teatralnym głosem powiedział:

- Oto jestem.

Uśmiech Lonbottoma jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

- Wiedziałem, że pomysł z Kołem Teatralnym jest dobry. Naprawdę masz ogromny talent, przez cały czas zachowujesz się jak na scenie…

- To nie był pomysł Pottera? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Severus.

- Nie, Harry powiedział tylko, że dobrze by było, gdybyś miał jakieś inne zajęcia... – Neville przestał mówić, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Snape'a. Choć już dawno przestał się bać swojego byłego profesora to nie był samobójcą. Chcąc przekierować uwagę Severusa na coś innego zaprosił go do środka. Skoro powiedział się A, to trzeba powiedzieć B – pomyślał.

- Usiądź proszę – powiedział wskazując ręką na czerwono – złoty fotel. – Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał.

- Ognistą Whisky, jeśli można – odpowiedział Severus. Widać było, że czuł się niezręcznie w gryfońskim salonie.

Longbottom podał mu szklankę i sam nalał sobie rozsądną ilość bursztynowego płynu. Po wypiciu kilku łyków alkoholu zaczęli rozmawiać o bieżących wydarzeniach. Przy drugiej szklance opowiadali sobie nawzajem o swoich wojennych doświadczeniach. Gdy otwierali drugą butelkę Severus skarżył się nauczycielowi zielarstwa na to jak został potraktowany przez Pottera, a po opróżnieniu połowy opowiadał o tym jak znęcali się nad nim Huncwoci. Neville przypomniał mu to jak on sam traktował go, gdy był uczniem. Snape miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zarumienić, choć czerwone policzki mistrza eliksirów mogły mieć też coś wspólnego z wypitym alkoholem. Gdy kończyli trzecią butelkę obaj mężczyźni śpiewali rosyjskie piosenki ( co z tego, że żaden z nich nie znał tego języka) oraz byli gotowi oddać za siebie życie.

….. … …

Severusa obudził głośny chichot. Co u licha w mojej sypialni robi Albus z Minerwą? – pomyślał. Chciał powrócić do snu, gdy nagle zarejestrował fakt, że jest w samych bokserkach i leży na czymś miękkim i ciepłym. Co do…

Severus zerwał się z łóżka, ale zaraz potem usiadł na nim. Czuł jakby jego głowa była kamienia, a na dodatek ktoś walili w nią młotkiem. Do tego ten chichot, który robił się coraz głośniejszy. Spojrzał na czerwoną ze śmiechu twarz Minerwy, a następnie na Albusa, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz dostać zawału. Usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch. Obrócił się powoli, nie chcąc ryzykować ponownego bólu głowy. Po chwili patrzył na zdezorientowanego Nevilla, który właśnie przecierał sobie oczy. Spoglądali przez moment na siebie, gdy nagle na twarzy Longbottoma pojawiło się czyste przerażenie. Szybko zerknął pod kołdrę i po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

- Co robisz? - zapytał Severus.

- Sprawdzam czy mam na sobie bieliznę – odszepnął.

W tym momencie dyrektor i jego zastępczyni po raz kolejny wybuchnęli śmiechem. Severus zastanawiał się czy w tym tempie kadra kierownicza Hogwartu dotrwa do obiadu.

- Możecie wyjaśnić co robicie w mojej sypialni? – zapytał w końcu Neville.

Dyrektor odchrząkną i powiedział:

- No cóż, nie pojawiliście się obaj na śniadaniu, więc…

- …pomyśleliśmy, że wasze wczorajsze spotkanie poszło nie tak – dokończyła Minerwa.

- Ale jak widać pomyliliśmy się – dodał chichocząc Albus.

Nauczyciel eliksirów i profesor zielarstwa popatrzyli na siebie. Po chwili obaj się uśmiechnęli.

W tym momencie Severus poczuł, że może i stracił godność, ale chyba zyskał przyjaciela.

… … …..

Niedzielnego wieczoru Harry Potter siedział w swoim salonie czytając książkę i popijając dobre wino. W tym momencie przez okno jego mieszkania wleciała nieduża, brązowa sowa. Odebrał list, dał jej trochę wody i jedzenia, a sam usiadł w fotelu. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości przez moment siedział bez ruchu, a po chwili uśmiechną się i powiedział:

- Dobra robota Severusie.

Po paru minutach wstał i podszedł do okna. Właśnie zaczął padać deszcz. Spojrzał na ulicę Londynu i poczuł nieodpartą tęsknotę za Hogwartem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i powiedział:

- Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu za wywoływanie we mnie sentymentalnego nastroju, _panie Snape._

**A w następnym rozdziale o tym jak poszedł pierwszy występ Hogwarckiego Koła Teatralnego i …**


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję za zainteresowanie moją historią. Wiedząc, że ktoś czeka na następny rozdział, aż chce się pisać. Poza tym zgodnie z sugestiami postaram się tworzyć trochę dłuższe rozdziały. Jak to wyjdzie jeszcze zobaczymy. Przez to zmieniła mi się nieco koncepcja całości, dlatego dziś nie wystąpi Hogwarckie Koło Teatralne. Za to zapraszam na…

**Rozdział piąty, kiedy Severus jest sfrustrowany i mówi o dwa słowa za dużo. **

Severus czuł się bardzo sfrustrowany. Od dwóch tygodni chodził do Pottera na terapie, gdzie ten kazał mu wykonywać jakieś głupie, bezsensowne ćwiczenia. Jednego dnia Wybraniec prawie w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi, położył tylko przed mistrzem eliksirów kilka czystych kartek, kredki i polecił mu narysować drzewo. Gdy po upłynięciu kwadransa Złoty Chłopiec (to znaczy Mężczyzna – poprawił się ) nadal na niego nie patrzył Severus w końcu zaczął rysować.

I kiedy w końcu położył przed swoim psychologiem ukończony rysunek, ten przez chwilę popatrzył mu w oczy, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zaczął interpretować rozmiary drzewa, kształt gałęzi no i oczywiście to, że w tymże drzewie była dziupla. Na nic się zdały tłumaczenia Severusa, że taka sama sosna rosła niedaleko jego mugolskiej podstawówki i akurat teraz mu się przypomniała. Nie! Potter oczywiście musiał stwierdzić, że Snape'owi brakuje stabilności w życiu i tego typu inne bzdury. I na dodatek musiał to odnotować w swoim cholernym dzienniczku, a następnie napisać w sprawozdaniu do Rady Nadzorczej. Jakby tego było mało jako _pracę domową _kazał mu robić na drutach, przez co cały wieczór Severus spędził w komnatach zaśmiewającego się do rozpuku Neville'a, pijąc Ognistą Whisky i próbując coś wyczytać z mugolskich magazynów dla gospodyń domowych.

Na dodatek dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności następnego ranka wraz z młodym nauczycielem zielarstwa obudził się splątany czerwoną i zieloną włóczką. No cóż. Przynajmniej tym razem udało im się zdążyć na śniadanie. Snape na pewno nie chciał wywołać fali plotek i domysłów jak ostatnim razem.

Podczas następnego spotkania młody psycholog zaproponował mu test skojarzeń. Severus miał bez zastanowienia odpowiadać z czym kojarzą mu się słowa podane przez Harry'ego. Niestety Snape prowadził kilka godzin wcześniej lekcję dla siódmego roku gryfonów i ślizgonów, dlatego przed wizytą u terapeuty zaszedł do mugolskiego baru, aby się odprężyć. No cóż, nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

_- Księżyc._

_- Wilk._

_- Czerwony._

_- Głupota._

_- Niebieski._

_- Eliksir na kaca._

_- Zielony._

_- Twoje oczy._

_Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek._

Severus zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie swojego upokorzenia. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak się wygłupił. I jeszcze ten niski, hipnotyzujący i przerażająco seksowny ton głosu Pottera, gdy mówił:

_- Więc jak często myśli pan o moich oczach panie Snape?_

Severus nawet nie pamiętał co dokładnie odpowiedział. Możliwe, że nic, bo po chwili uciekł z gabinetu, przy wtórze śmiechu Pottera.

Kiedy spotkali się po raz kolejny Snape robił wszystko, by nie patrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. Ten jednak przez całe pierwsze piętnaście minut spotkania zachowywał się bardzo profesjonalnie. Zadawał mu rzeczowe pytania o samopoczucie i tego typu inne sprawy. Jednak kiedy tylko Severus poczuł się na tyle odprężony, by usiąść prosto na krześle i spojrzeć na twarz swojego terapeuty wiedział, że ten nie zapomni mu ostatniej wpadki.

Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego Potter wyciągnął z szuflady biurka kilka pustych kartek. Po paru sekundach okazało się jednak, że kartki były czyste tylko z jednej strony, natomiast po drugiej były jakieś czarne kleksy.

- Dobrze panie Snape. Niech mi pan powie co widzi na tym obrazku.

- Plamę – odpowiedział sucho Severus.

- A może coś więcej? – zapytał Harry.

- Czarną plamę – odrzekł mistrz eliksirów uśmiechając się lekko na widok rozdrażnienia młodego terapeuty.

- Panie Snape, wie pan dobrze o co mi chodzi.

- Nie, nie wiem panie doktorze – odpowiedział Severus z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- Dobrze jeśli chcesz bawić się w ten sposób nie widzę problemu – powiedział twardo Harry i zaczął coś notować w swoim dzienniczku.

- Eee… Doktorze Potter? – zaczął Snape. Bądź co bądź nie chciał stracić pracy. Nawet jeśli rozgniewany Potter wyglądał jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjnie niż zazwyczaj. Czekaj! Co?! Ech, przeklęty kryzys wieku średniego. Chociaż te błyski w szmaragdowych oczach…

- Panie Snape, dobrze się pan czuję?

- Och tak doktorze, przepraszam – odrzekł rozkojarzony i nieco zły na to, że został przyłapany na przyglądaniu się. Zwłaszcza po tym swoim ostatnim wyznaniu.

- No dobrze – powiedział Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem – zaczniemy jeszcze raz. Ok.?

Severus postanowił zagrać idealnego pacjenta, dlatego posłusznie skinął głową.

- Dobrze, więc co to pana zdaniem jest - rzekł Potter pokazując mistrzowi eliksirów ten sam kleks co wcześniej.

- Hmm. Jak dla mnie to jest… rozgnieciona śledziona szczura.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział tylko zapisał coś w swoim notesie. Pokazał Snape'owi jeszcze kilka plam, które dla czarnookiego bruneta wyglądały identycznie, ale żeby zadowolić Pottera (oczyść umysł, bez żadnych skojarzeń Sev – mruczał do siebie) zdecydował się pozmyślać trochę.

Po około dziesięciu minutach tortur Harry w końcu powiedział:

- Myślę, że jest pan gotowy.

- Gotowy na co?

- Na to, bym mógł w przyszłym tygodniu przeprowadzić wizytację na pańskiej lekcji – odrzekł młody psycholog ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Severus stwierdził, że po raz kolejny nie docenił Pottera. A niech to. Musi poprosić Neville'a o środki cięższego kalibru, jeśli chce to przetrzymać.

…

Kilka minut później, gdy został już sam, Harry rozkoszował się smakiem wyśmienitego wina, które podwędził ostatnio od Malfoya. Młody arystokrata był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy wypytywał go o jego ojca chrzestnego. Na wieść, że jest jego psychologiem Draco wybuchnął śmiechem i udzielił byłemu gryfonowi wszystkich możliwych informacji. Może to, co Potter robił z mistrzem eliksirów wyglądało na zemstę, ale młody psycholog naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Nawet wbrew jego woli.

Potter upił jeszcze łyk doskonałego napoju. Tak. Przyszły tydzień maluję się naprawdę ciekawie.

…**..**

**A w rozdziale szóstym przekonamy się jak poszła wizytacja i co skonfiskował uczniom profesor zielarstwa.**

**PS. Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie dłuższy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Publikując ten rozdział czuję się zobowiązana do ostrzeżenia o **bardzo niekanonicznym** zachowaniu postaci.

Dziękuję także za wszystkie przejawy zainteresowania moim opowiadaniem.

...

**Rozdział szósty, w którym Severus robi coś naprawdę dziwnego.**

Severus był bardzo zdenerwowany. Zostały zaledwie trzy dni do wizytacji Pottera. Na szczęście młody psycholog podał dokładną datę swojego przybycia, co dało Snape'owi odpowiedni czas na podjęcie stosownych przygotowań. Sporządził już kilka planów na przeprowadzenie idealnych lekcji, zaczął przyzwyczajać uczniów do mniejszej ilości rzucanych obelg, a nawet dał kilka punktów gryfonom! Dodatkowo rozdał prefektom ogłoszenia o castingu do przedstawienia, które postanowił urządzić z Nevillem na Boże Narodzenie. Mieli je rozwiesić w pokojach wspólnych każdego domu oraz w bibliotece.

Zdecydował jeszcze, że dzień przed kontrolą Pottera spróbuje się trochę pouśmiechać na lekcji pierwszego rocznika. Miał nadzieję, że najmłodsi uczniowie nie znają go jeszcze na tyle dobrze, by paść z szoku na brudną posadzkę w pracowni eliksirów.

A propos brudnej posadzki. Muszę jeszcze poprosić Neville'a, żeby przydzielił kilku uczniom szlaban – pomyślał. – Przecież ktoś mi tu musi posprzątać, a sam nie mogę nawet ukarać studentów, żeby się potem nie poskarżyli Ha… to znaczy Potterowi. Tak właśnie. Potterowi.

Z tym postanowieniem położył się spać.

….

- Hej Severusie! – krzyknął Neville.

- O, hej. O co chodzi?

- Znalazłem ci kilku delikwentów, którzy posprzątają twoją klasę.

- Dzięki Neville – Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na niewielki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Miło było mieć kogoś na kogo można liczyć.

- Nie ma sprawy – nauczyciel zielarstwa odwzajemnił uśmiech. – A jeśli chcesz się odstresować to zajdź do mnie wieczorem – dodał tajemniczo i mrugnął okiem, a następnie odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył w stronę szklarni.

- Coś ty znowu wymyślił - mruknął Snape kręcąc głową. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałował.

….

Punkt siódma Severus stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do prywatnych komnat Longbottoma. Zapukał i nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka.

- No nareszcie jesteś – powiedział radośnie Neville.

- Musiałem jeszcze przypilnować uczniów na szlabanie. A właściwie za co ich ukarałeś? – zapytał Snape.

- Wie pan co to jest panie Snape? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie profesor zielarstwa i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty woreczek z czymś zielonym.

Nauczyciel eliksirów popatrzył chwilę na zawartość woreczka i po chwili przecząco pokręcił głową.

- Nieładnie, nieładnie. Mistrz eliksirów i nie wie takich rzeczy. Na mojej lekcji straciłbyś już punkty.

- No to powiedz mi w końcu co to jest – powiedział z zaciśniętymi zębami Severus. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś przyłapywał go na niewiedzy.

- To, mój drogi przyjacielu jest roślina z gatunku cannabis, popularnie nazywana przez mugoli marihuaną.

- Nie – odrzekł szybko Snape. – Nie zgadzam się. Jutro muszę być w formie, muszę przygotować się na inspekcję Pottera, a poza tym wyobraź sobie, że nie po to chodzę na tą cholerną terapię, żeby teraz wylecieć z pracy za jakieś nielegalne substancję.

- Tylko spróbujemy…

- To sobie próbuj. Ja mam już ponad czterdzieści lat! Nie będę się z tobą wygłupiał jak jakiś szczeniak.

- A robiłeś takie rzeczy jako nastolatek? – zapytał Neville.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł oburzony Snape. - Byłem wtedy zajęty tworzeniem mrocznych zaklęć, a poza tym zamierzałem wówczas dołączyć do Voldemorta. Potem co prawda mi się odmieniło i dołączyłem do Zakonu Feniksa i przy okazji tak jakoś wyszło, że zostałem nauczycielem. Więc jak widzisz mój drogi przyjacielu – tu Severus wyszczerzył zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu - swój limit głupot przekroczyłem już dawno temu.

- Skończyłeś już? – odparł sucho Longbottom.

- Tak.

- No to...

- Nie…

….

Severus wiedział, że powinien być bardziej stanowczy.

…..

Następnego poranka nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej katastrofy. Uczniowie jedli śniadanie, nauczyciele pili poranną kawę, a sowy latały nad stołami roznosząc listy i najnowszy numer _Proroka Codziennego. _ Innymi słowy dzień jak co dzień.

Nagle uwagę wszystkich przykuł dziwny dźwięk. Każda osoba nadstawiła uszu, ponieważ ów dźwięk był bardzo niezwykły i przyjemny. Kiedy spojrzeli się w stronę jego źródła zaniemówili i zamarli w bezruchu. Kilka szklanek wypadło ze wstrząśniętych dłoni rozbryzgując dookoła sok dyniowy. Widelce i łyżki upadały na lśniącą posadzkę w Wielkiej Sali z metalicznym brzękiem. Jedna z hogwarckich sów w szoku nie zauważyła zwisającego z sufitu żyrandola i wpadła do owsianki pewnego puchona, który wciąż wpatrując się w przedziwne zjawisko próbował odgryźć jej skrzydło. Co wywołało taki zamęt? Otóż do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię weszli Neville Longbottom i Severus Snape. Jakby sama sytuacja nie była dość dziwna to jeszcze na dodatek obaj mieli przekrwione oczy i rozwichrzone włosy. Jednak najbardziej szokujące w tym wszystkim było to, że profesor eliksirów się śmiał. I nie był to szyderczy chichot jakim raczył swych uczniów na co dzień. O nie! Był to śmiech ciepły i serdeczny.

Na kilka minut życie w Hogwarcie zastygło i tylko czterech gryfonów, którzy jeszcze wczoraj sprzątali pracownie eliksirów cicho śmiało się widząc efekty swojego nowego projektu z zielarstwa, który polegał na udoskonaleniu magicznie jakiejś popularnej wśród mugoli rośliny. Mieli za parę dni przedstawić wyniki na lekcji, ale przedtem chcieli jeszcze spróbować owoców swojej pracy. Niestety wcześniej złapał ich profesor Longbottom, który nie dał się przekonać, że odrabiali pracę domową, którą on sam zadał. No i skonfiskował im niewielki fragment ich projektu. Za to teraz mieli idealny materiał do szantażowania dwóch najbardziej surowych nauczycieli w szkole (Neville nauczył się od Severusa paru sztuczek pozwalających utrzymać spokój na lekcji).

Po paru chwilach życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do względnej normy przerywanej od czasu do czasu głośnym śmiechem, który dobiegał od strony stołu nauczycielskiego.

A to był dopiero początek…

….

Około osiem godzin później ze swojego gabinetu wybiegł profesor Snape. Był wściekły. Ten dzień w Hogwarcie pamiętano jeszcze przez wiele, wiele lat. Ze strachem wspominano o czerwonych oczach, hebanowych, długich włosach w nieładzie i powiewającej czarnej pelerynie nauczyciela eliksirów. Większość uwierzyła wtedy w plotki o wampirzym pochodzeniu Severusa.

Podobno nawet w Zakazanym Lesie słyszano dziki, przerażający okrzyk:

_- Longbottom ja cię zabiję!_

…_._

Tego samego wieczoru w komnatach mistrza eliksirów właściciel owych pokoi oraz profesor zielarstwa siedzieli razem przy kominku w wygodnych fotelach popijając herbatę z melisą i lawendą.

- Spójrz na to z tej strony Severusie – odezwał się pierwszy Longbottom. – Sam chciałeś, żeby uczniowie uważali cię za bardziej… wyluzowanego.

- Ale nie aż tak! – wykrzyknął. – Ty to co innego. Pracujesz tu od niedawna, jesteś jeszcze młody no i kiedyś byłeś gryfonem. Nawet jeśli zrobiłeś coś głupiego tobie to zapomną. A mi będą to wypominać do końca życia. To znaczy nie żeby ono jeszcze jakoś specjalnie długo trwało, bo kiedy Potter dowie się co dzisiaj zrobiłem to pewnie…

- Oj przestań się już tak przejmować. Sam musisz przyznać, że to było trochę zabawne.

Snape przypomniał sobie dzisiejszą lekcję siódmego rocznika. Była to jego ostatnia lekcja i był już nieco zmęczony. Do tego żadna magia nie mogła poskromić jego ciętego języka. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach wspominając jak z dzikim uśmiechem pokazywał uczniom jak przyrządzić eliksir antykoncepcyjny, żeby jak to wtedy powiedział, _nie musiał nauczać nowej generacji skretyniałych, niekompetentnych bałwanów._ Na szczęście studenci byli na tyle zadowoleni zademonstrowaniem im tak przydatnej mikstury, że na pewno nie doniosłą o tym Potterowi. Przez moment Severus przypominał sobie jeszcze inne warte zapamiętania szczegóły dzisiejszego, szalonego dnia. Jego plan, aby pouśmiechać się trochę na lekcji najmłodszego rocznika udał się aż za dobrze. Na samo wspomnienie uśmiech cisnął mu się na usta. Przez chwilę próbował się mu trochę poopierać, co wyglądało jakby przeżuwał wyjątkowo niedopieczony stek Hagrida. W końcu uległ i szczerze się roześmiał.

Wypił jeszcze trochę herbaty i stwierdził, że może jutro też jakoś przeżyję.

…

Następnego ranka Harry Potter po raz pierwszy od wielu lat przestępował progi Hogwartu. Dziś wyglądał bardzo elegancko. No cóż. Wczoraj nie wiedząc jak się ubrać powiedział Kate, że ma randkę, a ta chętnie poszła z nim na zakupy. Cała sytuacja była dosyć żenująca, ale teraz młody psycholog wyglądał bardzo reprezentacyjnie.

- Witaj z powrotem w Hogwarcie Harry – przywitał go Dumbledore.

- Dzień dobry dyrektorze – odparł były gryfon. – Jeśli mogę, zabrałbym się już do pracy – dodał.

- Oczywiście mój chłopcze – Potter skrzywił się na miano _chłopca. _– Tylko przyjdź później do mnie na herbatę. Mam też bardzo dobry sernik.

- Dobrze dyrektorze. Pracownia eliksirów tam gdzie dawniej? – zapytał i ruszył w stronę lochów.

…

Tymczasem Severus tłumaczył właśnie uczniom, że na dzisiejszych zajęciach będzie ich, a raczej jego obserwować wizytator. Nie wyjaśniał dlaczego, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że Potter ulituje się nad nim i nie powie jego wychowankom o ultimatum Rady Nadzorczej. Tylko by tego brakowało, aby bachory wiedziały, że nie może już zabierać im bezkarnie punktów i przydzielać niesłusznych szlabanów. Byłby skończony! Po chwili rozległo się ciche, ale i stanowcze pukanie, a następnie drzwi się otworzyły ujawniając niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę. Część dziewcząt i kilku chłopców jęknęło z zachwytem, no co Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na nich z pobłażaniem. Natomiast Snape patrząc na tą adorację poczuł coś dziwnego. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że pogromca Voldemorta zwraca uwagę wszystkich nawet incognito. To było coś jakby… zazdrość. Uspokój się Sev – zganił się w myślach. – Masz zadanie do wykonania.

Po wymienieniu grzeczności nauczyciel eliksirów usadził psychologa na końcu klasy, gdzie ten wyjął swój przeklęty notes i zaczął coś notować. Severus rozpoczął prowadzenie lekcji. Starał się być opanowany i spokojny. Wszystko wyjaśniał, zadawał pytania i dawał oraz zabierał punkty nie patrząc na kolor krawata. Nie zwracał uwagi, gdy Potter przechadzał się po JEGO klasie niczym król, nic nie powiedział, kiedy ten stawał za nim i nachylał się nad jego kociołkiem podczas demonstrowaniu klasie poszczególnych etapów warzenia. Dobrze wiedział, że była to zemsta byłego gryfona za te wszystkie lekcje eliksirów, kiedy Snape nie zachowywał się wobec niego uczciwie. Na koniec Harry wyciągnął z teczki plik kartek, rozdał każdemu po jednej i wytłumaczył, że jest to anonimowa ankieta i że mają odpowiadać szczerze, ponieważ nie będzie to oceniane.

Severusowi udało się zobaczyć tylko pierwsze dwa pytania, które brzmiały: _Jak oceniasz zajęcia eliksirów? _ oraz _Co należałoby w nich zmienić? _Snape bez trudu przewidywał jakie będą odpowiedzi. Większość na drugie pewnie odpowie _Nauczyciela_. No, ale trzeba żyć dalej.

Reszta dnia jakoś minęła. Profesorowi eliksirów udało się przez te wszystkie godziny działać poprawnie. Tylko parę razy warknął na jakichś wyjątkowo niezdarnych uczniów, ale nie można wymagać cudu! Pozostały tylko ostatnie zajęcia – z siódmym rocznikiem. Już na samym początku do Harry'ego przykleiła się wyjątkowo arogancka gryfonka. Usiadła w ławce przed nim i ciągle odwracała się w jego stronę pytając o prace, którą wykonuję i inne błahe sprawy. Snape był wściekły. Co za impertynencka dziewczyna – myślał. Ciągle zadawał jej pytania, na co ona odpowiadała z bezczelnym uśmiechem: _Nie wiem._

Młody psycholog patrzył na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem jakby chciał powiedzieć: _I co teraz zrobisz? _Severus zacisnął usta. Nie da się sprowokować. O nie! Nagle uczennica położyła swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego. Nim ten zdołał ją odsunąć zauważył to nauczyciel eliksirów. Łapy precz od mojego Pottera! – pomyślał ze złością. Natomiast na głos zaczął mówić o niekompetencji, braku poszanowania dla jakże pięknej i skomplikowanej sztuce tworzenia eliksirów i kretynizmie nieźle już wystraszonej dziewczyny. Zabrał całą masę punktów Gryffindorowi i wlepił jej miesięczny szlaban z Filchem. Po chwili uspokoił się nieco i spojrzał na swojego terapeutę. Ten wciąż miał na ustach ironiczny uśmieszek, ale w jego oczach były irytujące iskierki radości.

- Koniec lekcji – powiedział Potter nie zważając na obrażone spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów.

Uczniowie korzystając z okazji w popłochu uciekli z klasy. Potter powoli zbliżył się do Severusa. Gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie Snape z niechęcią zauważył, że bachor go przerósł.

- I co ja mam z panem zrobić panie Snape?- zapytał niskim głosem Harry.

- Ja nie wiem doktorze – odpowiedział nauczyciel eliksirów nieświadomie opierając się o biurko.

- Cóż za brak kontroli panie Snape - powiedział Potter nachylając się nad Severusem. - Widzę, że musimy nad tym popracować – dodał hipnotyzującym tonem, przy okazji muskając ustami ucho mistrza eliksirów. – Jutro u mnie o dziewiętnastej. Nie spóźnij się – rzucił i wyszedł z pracowni zostawiając swojego byłego profesora wstrząśniętego i z uroczym rumieńcem na policzkach. Severus jeszcze przez moment pozostał w bezruchu, aż nagle wyprostował się i głośno powiedział:

- Co to do cholery było?

….

**A w następnym rozdziale dowiemy się jakie niestandardowe zastosowanie może mieć pióro feniksa. Innymi słowy rozdział, dla którego to opowiadanie oznaczone jest literą M. **

**Ale nie spodziewać się jakiś przesadnie ukazanych scen. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Dziękuję za zainteresowanie moim opowiadaniem. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu._

**()()()**

Ostrzeżenie: Produkt zawiera duże ilości tak zwanego slashu.

**()()()**

**Rozdział siódmy feniksa piórem napisany.**

W elegancko urządzonym pokoju panował półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła były zapachowe świeczki umieszczone na stolikach i podłodze w całym pomieszczeniu, rzucające dookoła delikatną poświatę. Centralnym elementem komnaty było ogromne łoże z kolumnami wykonane z ciemnego wiśniowego drewna. Posłane było jedwabną, nieprzyzwoicie czerwoną pościelą. U wezgłowia leżało kilka poduszek w tym samym kolorze.

Najniezwyklejszą rzeczą w tym obrazie było jednak to, że na łóżku tym znajdował się człowiek. Był to mężczyzna, o śnieżnobiałej skórze, z czarnymi włosami, które rozsypały się w nieładzie na poduszce. Miał na sobie jedynie krótki zielony szlafroczek, który więcej pokazywał niż osłaniał. Po chwili otworzył on oczy, które okazały się tak ciemne jak gdyby były czarne.

- Co ja tu do cholery robię? – zastanawiał się mężczyzna. Po chwili namysłu westchnął z rezygnacją – Potter.

Jak na zawołanie z ciemności wyłonił się młody psycholog. Był ubrany w eleganckie, czarne spodnie i jedwabną czarną koszulę. Jego niesforne włosy dziko okalały twarz, a szmaragdowo - zielone oczy, wyjątkowo pozbawione okularów, lśniły w mroku niczym dwie Avady.

- Witam panie Snape – powiedział niskim, ochrypłym głosem.

Severus przełknął nerwowo ślinę, jednak po chwili opamiętał się i krzyknął:

- Co ty do jasnej cholery wyprawiasz Potter!

Nagle Harry znalazł się tuż przy nim przyciskając mu palec do ust.

- Cii…nie denerwuj się Severusie – szepnął mężczyźnie do ucha. Ten na moment znieruchomiał, jednak po kilku sekundach poderwał się i zaatakował Pottera. On jednakże usiadł na nim okrakiem i unieruchomił go chwytając ręce ślizgona i unosząc je do wezgłowia.

- Miałeś nauczyć się kontrolować Severusie – powiedział z dezaprobatą terapeuta. – Widzę, że jednak chyba muszę ci w tym pomóc – dodał nachylając się nad starszym mężczyzną i muskając lekko ustami jego wargi. Po chwili Snape zauważył, że jego ręce i nogi są przywiązane do łoża.

- Co ty do … - dalszy potok słów przerwała delikatna, acz stanowcza dłoń Pottera.

- Chyba pan nie chcę, abym pana także zakneblował, prawda panie Snape? – zapytał kpiąco młody psycholog unosząc jedną brew identycznie jak miał w zwyczaju profesor eliksirów podczas prowadzenia lekcji.

Severus uznał, że najbezpieczniej jest robić wszystko czego żąda szalony gryfon, a może uda mu się od niego uwolnić. Choć bycie w niewoli bohatera nie musiałoby być w sumie takie złe…  
O czym ja na Salazara myślę? – zbeształ się. – Przez tą terapię coraz bardziej wariuję. Z zadumy wyrwał go aksamitny głos przy uchu:

- Możemy przejść do lekcji panie Snape?

Severus kiwnął lekko głową i zamknął oczy bojąc się tego co miało nadejść. Po chwili poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej łydce. Spróbował się poderwać do góry, ale więzy utrzymywały go na miejscu. Spojrzał na Pottera, który trzymał w dłoni czerwono – złote pióro feniksa i przesuwał je po jego nodze. Szybko jednak znudził się tym miejscem i zaczął łaskotać stopy Severusa. Ten na taką pieszczotę zareagował bardzo gwałtownie i próbując powstrzymać jęki, które wbrew woli wydobywały się z jego ust szarpał się niespokojnie. Powstrzymała go dopiero stanowcza dłoń Pottera.

- Nie ruszaj się – powiedział rozkazującym tonem.

- Jak? – jęknął Severus nie mogąc już się powstrzymać.

- Kontroluj emocję – odparł rozbawiony Harry. Profesor eliksirów westchnął. Pamiętał, że tak samo mówił do Pottera, gdy uczył go oklumencji. Widocznie teraz przyszło mu za płacić naprawdę wysoką cenę.

Po chwili psycholog wrócił do torturowania. Snape próbował się kontrolować. Naprawdę. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na reakcję swojego ciała, które widocznie cieszyło się z danej mu uwagi. Tymczasem Potter przesuwał piórko po ciele Severusa coraz wyżej i wyżej…

- Proszę – szepnął mistrz eliksirów, gdy narzędzie tortur znalazło się tuż przy granicy dzielącej jego skórę i szlafroczek.

- Proszę tak czy proszę nie? – zapytał złośliwie Harry.

Severus zdecydował się nie odpowiadać. Po chwili poczuł jak chłodne powietrze owiewa intymne części jego ciała. Jednak Potter ominął to, co najbardziej ucieszyłoby z jego zainteresowania i zaczął piórkiem kręcić koła na piersi mistrza eliksirów. Jednakże po kilku minutach (które dla Snape'a wydawały się wiecznością) Harry znowu zaczął atakować pominięte wcześniej miejsca. Tym razem mistrz eliksirów nie potrafił się już powstrzymać i głośno mamrocząc jakieś bezsensowne słówka szarpał się w więzach. Terapeuta przerwał tortury.

- Panie Snape, co panu mówiłem? – zapytał.

Po chwili ciszy Severus zaczął się uspokajać. Wreszcie oddech ustabilizował mu się na tyle, by wyksztusić z siebie odpowiedź:

- Kazałeś się nie ruszać?

- Owszem, a ty co zrobiłeś?

- Poruszyłem się – mistrz eliksirów odwrócił głowę zawstydzony całą tą krępującą sytuacją.

- Rzeczywiście. A czy wiesz co to oznacza?

- N-nie.

- Musze cię ukarać – wymruczał Harry tuż do ucha swojej ofiary.

Severus spojrzał na niego przerażony. Potter wstał, dwa razy klasnął w ręce i nagle ciemna komnata zamieniła się w gabinet młodego psychologa, który wyglądał jednak mroczniej niż zazwyczaj. Snape nagle spostrzegł, że zamiast kusego szlafroczka ma na sobie uczniowską szatę ze ślizgońskim krawatem, a jego włosy są związane w ciasny kucyk. Spojrzał na Pottera, który ubrany był teraz w lekarski kitel, rogowe okulary i trzymał ręce założone na piersi.

- Podejdź – rozkazał władczo.

Severus nawet nie śmiał się sprzeciwiać i powoli podszedł do biurka.

- Połóż na nim ręce – powiedział Potter wskazując na mebel.

I tym razem Snape posłuchał. Jednak nie był przygotowany na uderzenie, które poczuł na swoim tyłku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Co na świętą Helgę Potter wyprawia? – pomyślał. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy wyraźnie zadowolonego z siebie psychologa.

- Licz – powiedział tylko.

Jakaś nieznana siła zmusiła Severusa do przyjęcia wcześniejszej pozycji. Po chwili poczuł następnego klapsa.

- Jeden.

- Dwa.

- Trzy!

.

.

.

- A-a piętnaście…

Potter wreszcie skończył tortury. A raczej po prostu zmienił metody, bo po chwili jego dłoń zawędrowała w wnętrze spodni Severusa.

- Co ty…

-Ciii… - szepnął tylko Harry i dalej eksplorował poznane właśnie obszary. W końcu Snape nie wytrzymał i jęknął:

-Harry…

Po chwili poczuł jak coś twardego i na pewno niebędącego różdżką ociera się o jego tyłek.

- Severusie – szepnął psycholog.

- Harry.

- Severus.

- Severus – głos stawał się głośniejszy.

- SEVERUS!

- Co do jasnej cholery? – krzyknął zdezorientowany Snape.

- Witaj Śpiąca Królewno. Próbuję cię obudzić już od kilku minut. – powiedział Neville.

- Och – mruknął Severus rumieniąc się na samo przypomnienie swojego snu.

- Martwiłem się o ciebie, tak jakoś dziwnie oddychałeś. O! I teraz jeszcze na dodatek jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy. Może powinienem iść po panią Pomfrey…

- Neville, ile ty masz lat? – zapytał mistrz eliksirów wpatrując się sugestywnie w młodszego nauczyciela.

- Och – tym razem to Longbottom się zarumienił. – Przepraszam.

- Nie ważne. To po co tu przyszedłeś?

- Mieliśmy zrobić spotkanie koła teatralnego, a ty byłeś taki zdenerwowany po odejściu Harry'ego, że pomyślałem, że wpadnę.

- Jasne, będę w sali za pół godziny. Musze iść się przewietrzyć.

Powiedziawszy to Severus ruszył w stronę wieży astronomicznej. Zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem swojego snu. Już od pewnego czasu wiedział, że Potter mu się podoba, choć do tej pory zwalał to na fakt, że bachor wyrósł na bardzo atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Gdy dotarł na miejsce przegonił z wieży jakąś zakochaną parę siódmoklasistów i wyjrzał na błonia. Na tle zachodzącego słońca dostrzegł jakiś piękny kształt. Po chwili okazało się, że to Fawkes wracający z polowania. Podleciał do Snape'a który zaczął go głaskać. Po kilku minutach ptak odleciał do gabinetu dyrektora. Severus spojrzał na pióro, które feniks pozostawił w jego dłoni. Było duże i w gryfońskich kolorach. Uśmiechnął się.

Uświadomił sobie znaczenie swojego snu. Chciał Pottera i jako ślizgon z krwi i kości zdobędzie go. W końcu Severus Snape zawsze dostaje to czego chce.

….

Tymczasem wiele mil dalej Harry Potter brał zimny prysznic mamrocząc:

- Będziesz moją śmiercią Severusie.

**()()()**

**A w następnym rozdziale okaże się co tak naprawdę zaplanował Harry. Pojawi się też Draco. **


	8. Chapter 8

Dziękuje wszystkim którzy czytają moje opowiadanie, a w szczególności tym, którzy swoje zainteresowanie wyrażają w postaci komentarzy.

A teraz zapraszam na…

**Rozdział ósmy, czyli skok.**

- Czekaj, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem. Chcesz żebym pomógł ci uwieść Pottera? – zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak – odpowiedział pewnym głosem Severus, mimo, że na jego policzkach widać było delikatny rumieniec.

Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem. Snape posłał mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Młodzieniec przełknął ślinę. Mimo, że mistrz eliksirów nie był jego nauczycielem już od wielu lat, mężczyzna wciąż czuł przed nim respekt.

- Dobrze, to kiedy masz się z nim spotkać?

- Dziś wieczorem.

Draco jęknął. Od kilku lat pracował jako specjalista od PR – u, ale cudotwórcą nie był. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Snape'a, który w obecnej chwili wpatrywał się w niego morderczym wzrokiem. Do tego te okropne czarne szaty i niemodna fryzura! Młody czarodziej westchnął.

- No cóż, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

()()()

Kilka godzin później Harry Potter usłyszał pukanie do swojego gabinetu. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział _proszę, _a następnie przywołał na twarz lekko drwiąca minę, która jednak po chwili zmieniła się w wyraz niedowierzania. Psycholog mrugnął kilka razy, ale wciąż miał przed oczami ten sam niesamowity obraz.

- Dzień dobry doktorze Potter – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem Severus, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Snape ubrany był w ciemne jeansy, zieloną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę. Jego włosy były teraz przycięte do ramion i wywinięte na końcach, co nadało mężczyźnie zawadiacki wygląd. W ręku trzymał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które co chwila przykładał do ust. Po dłużącej się chwili ciszy spojrzał na terapeutę nieśmiało.

- Dzień dobry panie Snape – odpowiedział Harry wciąż wstrząśnięty tą niezwykłą metamorfozą. Widział się przecież ze Snape'em wczoraj. Jak człowiek może się zmienić tak bardzo w jeden dzień! Już wcześniej Severus mu się bardzo podobał, Potter zamierzał zaprosić go na randkę jak tylko zakończą terapię, ale teraz nie był pewien jak długo zdoła utrzymać profesjonalny dystans między nimi.

Tymczasem Severus z gracją zasiadł na krześle naprzeciw młodego psychologa.

- Więc co będziemy dziś robić? – zapytał.

- Ech… - nowa postawa mistrza eliksirów całkowicie zaskoczyła Harry'ego. – No cóż… planowałem wyjście do wesołego miasteczka.

- Co!? – wykrzyknął Snape unosząc się lekko z krzesła, ale po chwili się opanował i spokojniejszym tonem powiedział - Słucham?

- Powiedziałem, że pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka – odpowiedział zadowolonym tonem Harry. Widać było, że konsternacja Snape'a dodaje mu pewności siebie.

-Wesołe miasteczko?

- Owszem, a czego się pan spodziewał? – Harry uznał, że rumieniec, czerwony niczym sztandar Gryffindoru, który właśnie pojawił się na twarzy mistrza eliksirów jest interesujący.

- Czegoś… innego – odpowiedział skonfundowany Snape przypominając sobie swój sen.

Popatrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy. W końcu Severus zapytał:

- Właściwie to dlaczego tam idziemy?

- Abyś mógł uwolnić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko. – Na widok niezrozumienia w oczach swojego byłego nauczyciela dodał – Tłumisz w sobie zbyt wiele emocji, nie dajesz im dojść do głosu, a kiedy coś cię przerasta wściekasz się na wszystkich dookoła. Stwierdziłem, że kilka godzin niczym niezmąconej radości może wpłynąć korzystnie…

- Uważasz, że wydurnianie się jak jakiś bezmyślny dzieciak mi pomoże? – zapytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak.

Snape westchnął z rezygnacją. Przynajmniej Albus będzie mieć ubaw jak dostanie sprawozdanie od Pottera.

- No to chodźmy – powiedział, zbyt wesoło jak na gust mistrza eliksirów, Harry.

- Do wesołego miasteczka, tak? – Potter tylko kiwnął głową.

- A ty czego się tak naprawdę spodziewałeś? Jakiś pejczy i łańcuchów? – młody psycholog spojrzał w stronę Severusa i po raz kolejny stwierdził, że jego pacjent rumieni się w bardzo ciekawych momentach.

()()()

- Potter, chyba do reszty zdurniałeś jeśli myślisz, że wejdę do tego! – wykrzyknął wściekle Snape.

- Możliwe, bo jestem przekonany, że to zrobisz.

- Nie! – Severus był już o krok od walnięcia Avadą w swojego terapeutę. Wytrzymał kolejkę górską (co nie było takie straszne, bo swego czasu mistrz eliksirów sporo czasu spędził jeżdżąc Błękitnym Rycerzem), diabelski młyn (dzięki wieczornym wizytom u Neville'a zawroty głowy nie były aż takim dużym problemem). Strzelnica nawet mu się podobała, choć działo się tak do czasu, aż w nagrodę otrzymał pluszowego lwa z czerwono – złotą kokardką. Potter widząc opiekuna Slitherinu z gryfońską zabawką w ramionach długo nie mógł dojść do siebie, za każdym razem kiedy spoglądał na Snape'a na nowo wybuchał śmiechem. Zjadł nawet obrzydliwie słodką watę cukrową, którą kupił mu Harry. Jednak upokorzenia, które teraz zamierzał mu zafundować Potter po prostu nie mógł znieść.

- Oj, Severusie, to tylko dmuchana trampolina. Poza tym wynająłem ją wyłącznie dla nas, więc nie musisz się bać, że zadepczą cię jakieś dzieciaki.

- No dobrze – poddał się w końcu. – Ale tylko dziesięć minut.

- Oczywiście. Słowo harcerza.

- Ty nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem Potter.

- No to słowo gryfona.

- Uwierz mi, że wcale, a wcale mnie to nie pociesza.

()()()

- Nie mogło być tak źle – Neville pocieszał swojego kolegę. Na początku, kiedy późną nocą do jego komnat wpadł mistrz eliksirów z potarganymi włosami, ściskając w ramionach pluszowego lwa Longbottom pomyślał, że przesadził z Ognistą Whisky. Jednak po chwili Snape wyjaśnił, że Potter w ramach terapii zabrał go do wesołego miasteczka i podczas _zabawy _na trampoliniewydarzyło się cośco wprawiło go w ogromne zakłopotanie.

_Severus oraz Harry podskakiwali razem na trampolinie. Na początku bawił się tylko Potter. Snape pomyślał, że nie widział go tak beztroskiego od jego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Po kilku minutach bezwładnego unoszenia się wywołanego przez skoki młodego psychologa mistrz eliksirów powoli zaczął podskakiwać. Po chwili stwierdził, że i tak bardziej się nie da upokorzyć ( jak bardzo się mylił__**!**__ ), więc pozwolił sobie na zrzucenie wszelkich masek i dał się ponieść emocjom. Przez jakiś czas beztrosko wygłupiał się z Potterem, lecz w końcu zdarzyło się to, co musiało się stać. Severus stracił równowagę i upadł na Harry'ego. Przez chwilę nachylał się nad nim patrząc w te niesamowite zielone oczy. Zauważył tez cholernie seksowny, ironiczny uśmieszek. Ja ci jeszcze pokaże – pomyślał i pocałował kpiące wargi, które po chwili otworzyły się z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Jednakże w tej chwili Snape oprzytomniał, poderwał się w górę i…_

- I wtedy uciekłeś? – zapytał Neville tłumiąc chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

Severus tylko pokiwał głową i pociągnął solidny łyk z butelki alkoholu leżącej na stole.

- Ale to chyba dobrze. W końcu chciałeś go uwieść. Prawda?

- No tak, ale to wszystko mnie zaskoczyło. Myślałem, ze po tym ostatnim będzie kazał mi zrobić coś strasznego, a on zabrał mnie do wesołego miasteczka – odpowiedział Snape nieświadomie głaszcząc po futrze pluszowego lwa.

- Więc co teraz zamierzasz?

- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział ponuro Severus. Mimo to na jego twarzy błąkał się niewielki uśmiech.

()()()

Tymczasem Harry siedział w wygodnym fotelu. Czuł się jak nigdy wcześniej. Moment w którym Severus go pocałował był tak niesamowicie cudowny. I nie chodziło tu tylko o fizyczne doznania. To było coś więcej.

Potter po raz pierwszy od dawna pożałował, że odciął się od dawnych znajomości. Ile by teraz dał za osobę, której mógłby się wygadać która by go nie oceniała.

Może napiszę do Luny – pomyślał i z tym postanowieniem położył się spać. Tej nocy zamiast mrocznych koszmarów jego sny były białe i puchate.

Jak wata cukrowa.

()()()

**Informuję, że opowiadanie będzie miało drugą cześć, której głównym bohaterem będzie Neville i …  
To niespodzianka, chociaż już po następnym rozdziale będzie można się domyślić. Harry i Severus także będą występować, choć tym razem to oni będą doradzać.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uff. Nareszcie udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział. Mam nadzieje, że następny uda mi się dodać już niedługo. A teraz zapraszam na …**

**Rozdział dziewiąty, w którym wszystko się zmienia przez błękitne stringi.**

Severus po raz kolejny odwiedził swojego chrześniaka. Tym razem Draco uczył go uprzejmej, towarzyskiej konwersacji. Niestety Snape miał wrażenie, że młodszy mężczyzna naczytał się zbyt wielu ckliwych romansideł, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby do Harry'ego powiedzieć: _Może jeszcze jedną kostkę cukru, panie Potter?_ Albo: _Czyż nie uważa pan, że nie ma nic romantyczniejszego niż zachodzące słońce?_

Severus westchnął. Co za okropny nawyk – pomyślał, ponieważ odkąd rozpoczął swoją terapię z Potterem wzdychał o wiele częściej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim całym życiu. No może poza tym okresem, gdy wciąż musiał ratować życie tego głupiego gryfona, podczas gdy ten na własne życzenie wiecznie pakował się w niebezpieczne sytuacje.

Severus westchnął ponownie i postanowił rozejrzeć się po salonie, póki gospodarz był w łazience. Z zainteresowaniem oglądał zabytkowe figurki, obrazy z dawnych epok, portrety przodków, satynowe zasłony, ręcznie tkane dywany i inne przedmioty potrzebne do egzystowania dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł element damskiej garderoby leżący na bogato zdobionej komodzie. Przynajmniej myślał, że ów przedmiot należy do jakiejś kobiety, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, że te koronkowe, błękitne stringi mogłyby być własnością młodego arystokraty.

Nagle do pokoju wszedł Draco. Mistrz eliksirów popatrzył na niego kpiąco, na co jego były uczeń zarumienił się niczym sztandar Gryffindoru.

- Bo ja, eee…

- Jesteś dorosły. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

Po chwili ciszy blondyn westchnął i powiedział:

- Właściwie chyba powinienem, bo…

Z każdym kolejnym słowem swojego chrześniaka Snape był coraz bardziej wściekły.

* * *

Podczas kolacji Severus co chwilę zerkał w stronę Longbottoma.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał w końcu młodszy mężczyzna.

- Nie, nic – odparł Severus.

Neville spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Po chwili do Wielkiej Sali wleciała brązowa sowa z różową kokardą zawiązaną na czubku głowy. Usiadła koło nauczyciela zielarstwa, poczekała, aż ten odwiąże list i poczęstuję ją kawałkiem ciasta, po czym odleciała nie czekając na odpowiedź.

- To od Luny. Chce się dziś spotkać- powiedział do Snape'a.

- Och.

- Poprowadzisz sam zajęcia teatralne?

- Jasne – odparł profesor eliksirów patrząc współczująco na kolegę.

* * *

Dwie godziny później Neville wszedł do komnaty Severusa. Bez słowa usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Starszy mężczyzna w milczeniu wręczył mu szklankę Ognistej Whisky z paroma kroplami eliksiru uspokajającego.

Po chwili Longbottom ponuro zapytał:

- Od kiedy wiesz?

- Od dzisiejszego poranka.

Młodszy profesor westchnął.

- Kocham ją.

- Wiem.

_Godzinę później…_

- Polej jeszcze po jednym Severusie.

- Może już dość.

- Dziewczyna mnie rzuciła!

- Okej, już nalewam.

_I jeszcze godzinę później…_

- Sev ja już nie mogę.

- Pij! Dziewczyna cię rzuciła!

- Okej.

_Pół godziny później…_

- Seviczku mój kooochany. – Neville obdarzył Snape'a mokrym pocałunkiem w policzek. – Tylko ty mnie rozumiesz.

- Spokojnie kolego – powiedział pocieszająco mistrz eliksirów. – Jestem pewien, że w końcu znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie na ciebie zasługiwał.

Po minucie ciszy młodszy mężczyzna zapytał:

- Sev?

- Tak?

- Jak to możliwe, że nie jesteś pijany?

- Wziąłem eliksir anty - alkoholowy – odpowiedział Severus z wyższością.

* * *

Następnego dnia Snape stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu Pottera i zapukał. Po chwili z wnętrza pomieszczenia odezwało się ciche _proszę_.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

- Dzień dobry doktorze.

- Dzień dobry panie Snape – powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem.

- Więc co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – zapytał niepewnie nauczyciel eliksirów.

- Dziś porozmawiamy sobie o uczuciach – rzekł Potter.

- Eee?

- Widzę, że jest pan równie elokwentny co zazwyczaj panie Snape.

Severus zarumienił się, ale mądrze nic nie odpowiadał. Wiedział, że po latach traktowania młodego psychologa w taki, a nie inny sposób zasłużył sobie na takie docinki.

- Przepraszam doktorze.

Harry się tylko na to uśmiechnął.

- No dobrze to zaczynamy. Pytanie pierwsze. Czym dla pana jest spokój?

Po raz kolejny były gryfon zaskoczył opiekuna Slytherinu. Snape jednak bez zastanowienia wypalił:

- To czas, w którym nie muszę mieć do czynienia z bezmyślnymi kretynami, których niektórzy z moich współpracowników nazywają pieszczotliwie uczniami.

Harry zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Tylko jedno zdanie i aż tyle jadu. Nieładnie panie Snape. – Potter wziął filiżankę z kawą i uniósł ją do ust.

Severus w momencie chwilowego zaciemnienia umysłu stwierdził, że to dobra okazja do wykorzystania rady Draco, aby zachowywać się niewinnie i uroczo.

- Wiem doktorze. Przepraszam, że byłem niegrzeczny. Jeżeli pan chce może mnie pan ukarać -powiedział przygryzając wargę.

Harry słysząc to zachłysnął się kawą, po czym wypluł jął z powrotem do kubka. Miał nadzieje, że spływający mu z brody napój nie zakłuci jego wizerunku. Severus z drugiej strony nie mógł się powstrzymać od chichotu. Potter nie mógł mu puścić tego płazem.

- Rzeczywiście chyba powinienem – powiedział zmysłowym tonem, wycierając ukradkiem twarz.

- Och.

- Jednakże nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Co pan powie na dodatkowe zajęcia jutro u mnie w mieszkaniu powiedzmy około ósmej wieczorem?

- Eee. Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział Snape z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Podczas spotkania nie poruszali już tego wątku. Rozmawiali jedynie na profesjonalne tematy, a po zakończeniu spotkania Harry kazał Severusowi ubrać się elegancko na jutrzejszy wieczór.

* * *

Tego samego dnia wieczorem Harry wreszcie spotkał się z Luną. Wyglądała tak jak zwykle, blond włosy w nieładzie, kolczyki w kształcie smoków i niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Tak. To była ta sama dziewczyna, którą Potter pamiętał z Hogwartu. Uścisnęli się na powitanie. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, którą pierwsza przerwała Lovegood opowiadając o swoich ostatnich odkryciach dotyczących ględatka niepospolitego, Harry zaczął zwierzać jej się ze swoich uczuć do Severusa. Natomiast kobieta opowiedziała mu o swoich uczuciach do pewnego arystokraty.

* * *

Tego samego wieczora Neville i Severus siedzieli w komnatach tego drugiego i pili ziołową herbatę.

- Wiesz Sev - powiedział Longbottom – wydaje mi się, że wszyscy dookoła mnie wykorzystują.

- Nev…

- Nie mówię o tobie. Ty jesteś moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Nawet Harry napisał do mnie dopiero, gdy byłem mu potrzebny. Inni nauczyciele przydzielają mi pilnowanie wypadów do Hogsmeade, bo wiedzą, że nie odmówię. Uczniowie traktują mnie z lekceważeniem, bo nie potrafię zabrać punktów. Nawet jeśli przydzielę jakiś szlaban, bo nie mam jak inaczej poradzić sobie z pracą w szklarni, to oni nie traktują tego jak kary. I teraz jeszcze Luna ode mnie odeszła. A ja jak ten idiota nic nie zrobiłem. Nie potrafiłem o nią zawalczyć, nic dziwnego, że wybrała Malfoya.

- Neville, nie bądź dla siebie tak surowy. Może i ludzie wykorzystują twoją dobroć…

- Więc lepiej żebym zachowywał się tak jak ty – krzyknął gniewnie młodszy mężczyzna. – Przepraszam – dodał po chwili. – Nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało.

- Nic się nie stało.

Siedzieli przez kilka minut w milczeniu. W końcu profesor zielarstwa powiedział:

- Muszę odpocząć. Wezmę urlop na tydzień. Poradzisz sobie z kołem teatralnym? Wiem, że masz jeszcze swoje lekcje i sesje z Harrym, ale…

- Jasne nie ma sprawy. – Severus uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

* * *

- To niesamowite Luna – krzyknął podekscytowany Harry. – To znaczy wiem, że to Malfoy i w ogóle, ale… - Potter zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Po prostu gratulacje.

- Dziękuje. – Luna uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

* * *

- Do zobaczenia za tydzień Severusie.

- Uważaj na siebie. – Snape miał nadzieje, że tydzień dala od tego wszystkiego wystarczy, aby przywrócić spokój ducha jego młodemu przyjacielowi.

* * *

**PS. A w następnym rozdziale dowiemy się jakim to Harry jest romantykiem oraz tego, że Hogwart musi mieć swój Postrach.**


	10. Rozdział 10

**Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie moim tekstem, a przede wszystkim ****Satahe Shetani**** (o ****której nie mogłaby zapomnieć) ****za bardzo motywujący komentarz. Tortury? Hmm… Wiesz jak człowieka zmusić do bardziej efektywnej pracy :-) **

* * *

**Rozdział dziesiąty, czyli romantyczność i wielkie zmiany.**

* * *

Severus jeszcze raz spojrzał na karteczkę z adresem, którą poprzedniego dnia wręczył mu Harry. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że bohater czarodziejskiego świata mieszka tak… zwyczajnie. Po dziedzicu fortuny Potterów i Blacków spodziewał się raczej jakiegoś dworku z prywatnym boiskiem do Quidditcha albo przynajmniej okazałego domu z ogrodem, ogrodnikiem i gosposią. Tymczasem Snape przebywał właśnie w samym środku mugolskiej części Londynu pod jednymi z wielu takich samych drzwi w tym ogromnym wieżowcu. W końcu niepewnie zapukał.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a z wnętrza wyjrzał mężczyzna w szmaragdowozielonej koszuli, czarnych, opiętych spodniach i długich butach ze smoczej skóry.

- Potter?

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

- Och, przepraszam. To znaczy ja pomyślałem… ty… wyglądasz dzisiaj bardzo elegancko – wyjąkał Severus rumieniąc się.

- Dziękuję. Ty też wyglądasz dziś przystojnie – powiedział Harry patrząc z satysfakcją na to, jak rumieniec zdobiący lico mistrza eliksirów pogłębia się jeszcze bardziej.

Przez moment stali w milczeniu wpatrując się w siebie. Wreszcie pierwszy otrząsnął się psycholog.

- Gdzie moje maniery – wykrzyknął. – Proszę, wejdź. – Przesunął się w drzwiach, aby dać miejsce do przejścia swojemu gościowi. Po chwili zaprowadził Severusa do salonu. W pokoju panował półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła był ogień z rozpalonego kominka oraz świece stojące na stole pokrytym krwistoczerwonym obrusem. Wokół świecznika były rozsypane płatki róż, a w tle grała cicho nastrojowa muzyka. Snape patrzył oniemiały na Pottera, który odsunął mu krzesło by mógł usiąść. Mistrz eliksirów nigdy przez całe swoje życie nie czuł się w ten sposób. Jak ktoś cenny, o kogo warto dbać. Zawsze czuł się niepożądanym gościem, dlatego też za każdym razem, gdy tylko zdał raport, uciekał z zebrań Zakonu. Tymczasem teraz kiedy spoglądał w oczy Harry'ego doznawał uczucia jakby był dla niego całym światem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, podczas gdy młody mężczyzna nalewał mu wytrawne, czerwone wino. Było cudownie.

* * *

Po skończeniu wykwintnej kolacji mężczyźni siedzieli patrząc sobie w oczy.

- Dziękuję. To było przepyszne – powiedział Severus.

- Dziękuję. Starałem się.

- To znaczy, że przygotowałeś to wszystko sam? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Snape.

- Tak, a w lodówce mam jeszcze tiramisu – odpowiedział Potter.

- Gdybyś tylko z taką starannością przygotowywał eliksiry. – Profesor spojrzał niepewnie na psychologa, ale ten tylko się roześmiał. Siedzieli jeszcze przez pewien czas rozmawiając o błahych sprawach.

- Wiesz, że Luna jest w ciąży z Draco?

Severus zakrztusił się deserem. Po chwili rzekł:

- A wiedziałeś, że jeszcze dwa dni temu była oficjalnie w związku z Nevillem?

- Co?

- Teraz jest kompletnie załamany. Ja dowiedziałem się o ich związku przypadkiem i od razu kazałem, żeby wyznali prawdę Neville'owi. Gdybym nie znalazł skąpej bielizny panny Lovegood na komodzie w salonie Draco to nie wiem czy w ogóle by mu powiedzieli.

- Gdyby dziecko urodziło się z tymi malfoyowatymi włosami na pewno by zauważył – zaśmiał się Harry. – Dzieciak pewnie pójdzie do Hogwartu – dodał po chwili namysłu.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. _Nev jest za miły_ – pomyślał Severus, zapominając na chwilę o tym co powiedział ostatnio jego przyjaciel. – _Nigdy by nie popełnił mojego błędu._

W końcu, aby przerwać niewygodną ciszę nauczyciel eliksirów zdecydował się na drastyczny krok.

- To co z moją karą _doktorze?_ – zapytał, jak miał nadzieje, seksownym tonem.

Harry spojrzał na niego w szoku, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- No cóż, myślę, że odpowiednią karą byłoby…

Wypowiedź Harry'ego przerwał dzwonek telefonu.

- To służbowa komórka. Rozumiesz, musze odebrać. – Severus kiwnął głową na znak, że mu to nie przeszkadza, mimo, że w duchu aż się gotował. Co Harry chciał mu zrobić? Argh! No cóż, musi chwilę poczekać.

Tymczasem Potter rozmawiał z jednym ze swoich pacjentów, który cały czas mówił, że chce się zabić. Mimo, że psycholog był pewien, że ten mężczyzna tego nie zrobi, to jego kompleks bohatera nie pozwolił mu na _zajęcie się_ swoim gościem.

- Przepraszam Severusie, ale mam pilne wezwanie…

- Oczywiście rozumiem – opowiedział mężczyzna nie potrafiąc ukryć zawodu w swoim głosie.

Kiedy stał już przy drzwiach nagle poczuł jak jego usta są atakowane. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to Harry go całuje. Mocno. Wreszcie ich wargi się rozstały. Snape patrzył oczarowany na Harry'ego, tak jakby ten był fiolką z jakimś cennym składnikiem eliksirów. Potter zaśmiał się i złożył jeszcze jeden, tym razem delikatny pocałunek na wargach mężczyzny.

- Miałem ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, ale byłem zaabsorbowany czym innym. Przez następne dni się nie spotkamy.

- Och.

- Mój wuj umarł…

- Przykro mi.

- Nie byliśmy blisko. Ale mimo wszystko muszę iść na pogrzeb. Poza tym mój kuzyn chce spędzić ze mną trochę czasu. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi… sam wiesz. Widziałeś moje wspomnienia. Ale teraz chcemy przynajmniej spróbować być rodziną. – Harry westchnął.

- Rozumiem.

- No to do zobaczenia w następną sobotę. – powiedział, a Severus wyszedł za próg. – Ach, i panie Snape.

- Tak?

- Niech pan nie myśli, że zapomniałem o pańskiej karze.

Severus się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Kilka dni później do Hogwartu powrócił profesor Longbottom.

Alicja Higgs i Tom Baddock – para ślizgonów z siódmego roku - jak zwykle szli spóźnieni na zielarstwo. Nie spieszyli się. Przecież ten przygłupi, pożal się Merlinie, profesor nie odbiera nigdy więcej niż dwa punkty. Jak zwykle do klasy weszli, gdy lekcja trwała już w najlepsze. Od początku wyczuli, że coś jest nie tak. Było cicho. Za cicho. Na lekcjach tego konkretnego nauczyciela zawsze było gwarnie. To, że na zielarstwie wymieniało się najnowszymi ploteczkami było równie oczywiste jak to, że na historii magii się śpi. Tymczasem na twarzach uczniów była wypisana dezorientacja, a u niektórych nawet przerażenie. Dwójka ślizgonów stała przy drzwiach nie wiedząc co począć z zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Och, patrzcie kto się pojawił – powiedział głośno Neville. – Najlepszy szukający Hogwartu od kilkunastu lat wraz ze swoją wybranką. Która to już w tym roku? – dodał zjadliwie.

Tymczasem cała klasa patrzyła zamurowana na rozgrywającą się scenę. Wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą.

- No cóż. Czuję się w obowiązku zauważyć, że nawet takie znakomitości jak wy są zobowiązane do przestrzegania reguł i aby wam to wbić raz na zawsze do tych pustych czaszek myślę, że zabranie pięćdziesięciu punktów z waszego domu i tygodniowy szlaban będą odpowiednie.

- Niech się pan nie martwi panie Baddock – powiedział, widząc, że chłopak chce się kłócić. – Jestem pewien, że nasza gwiazda podczas następnego meczu odzyska punkty łapiąc znicza – rzekł tonem, który wyraźnie wskazywał co sądzi o tego typu zajęciach.

W końcu Longbottom porzucił gnębienie tej dwójki i zajął się innymi uczniami. Okazało się, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny, a punkty można było stracić praktycznie za wszystko.

Lekcja mijała, a punkty i szlabany sypały się niczym piasek w klepsydrze w rogu sali. Nagle jeden z gryfonów odkrył coś przez co spadł z krzesła. Nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na karę jaką wlepił mu nauczyciel. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Longbottoma. Tak to prawda.

Profesor zielarstwa wyglądał jakby od swojego wyjazdu ani razu nie umył włosów!


	11. Chapter 11

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

* * *

Nie biorę odpowiedzialności za wszystkie uszkodzenia psychiczne, które mogą powstać po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału.

* * *

**Rozdział jedenasty, czyli dlaczego warto zamykać drzwi.**

* * *

W sobotnie przedpołudnie Severus znalazł się w gabinecie Pottera. Tego dnia miał na sobie (zgodnie z radą Harry'ego, który kazał mu się ubrać w jakąś niepotrzebną odzież) stare, sprane jeansy, cienką kurtkę i zieloną koszulkę z wesołym, uśmiechniętym wężem.

Po otwarciu drzwi przywitał go widok, który sprawił, że oniemiał. Młody psycholog miał na sobie te same czarne ubrania, które parę tygodni temu wyśnił Severus. Nawet fryzurę miał identyczną! No to chyba musi być przeznaczenie – pomyślał Snape próbując zignorować uczucie gorąca na twarzy. Zaraz jednak złajał się w myślach. _Chyba nie zamieniam się w Sybilę. _Wyobraził siebie w szacie obszytej paciorkami i cekinami. Aż się wzdrygnął. Do rzeczywistości przywróciły go słowa Harry'ego.

- Witam, panie Snape.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana. – Harry uniósł brew. Cóż jak Sev chce się bawić w ten sposób, to przecież kimże byłby Harry, jeśli nie spełniłby jego zachcianek.

- Dobrze, panie Snape. Czy wie pan, dlaczego pan tutaj jest?

- Ponieważ byłem niegrzeczny i muszę być ukarany – odpowiedział Severus oblizując wargi.

Natomiast Harry jęknął. Kto by przypuszczał, że z profesora eliksirów jest taki mały prowokator.

- Dokładnie. Dziś nie mam żadnych pacjentów. Muszę się zająć się jedynie papierami. No i powinienem tu trochę posprzątać, ponieważ mój szef uznał, że skoro jest kryzys gospodarczy powinniśmy oszczędzać. Na przykład na wynajmowaniu firmy sprzątającej. No, ale skoro mam ciebie... – Harry wyczarował wiadro, mop, kilka ścierek i inne środki czystości.

- Wiesz, że mogłeś użyć zaklęć czyszczących? – zapytał Snape.

- Owszem, ale wtedy nie byłoby zabawy – powiedział Potter.

Severus westchnął i schylił się po szmatkę, a Harry z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem rozsiadł się swoim fotelu, skąd miał doskonały widok na wypięty tyłek swojej ofiary.

* * *

_A w Hogwarcie…._

Uczniowie z lękiem patrzyli na przechadzającego się po sali nauczyciela zielarstwa. Tego dnia Longbottom sam prowadził zajęcia teatralne, ponieważ Snape'a nie było w zamku i miał się pojawić dopiero na próbie. Tymczasem biedni młodzi aktorzy musieli robić dekoracje na bożonarodzeniowe przedstawienie. Niestety ich profesor miał wysokie wymagania, co do zatwierdzonych ozdób.

- Higgs, co to ma być?

- Gwiazda, panie profesorze.

- Czyś ty się z mandragorą na mózgi pozamieniał!? Czy to ci przypomina gwiazdę! A ty z czego się śmiejesz Smith?

- Z…z nicz ego, pro… profesorze – wyjąkał przestraszony puchon.

A reszta uczniów zastanawiała się jak doszło do tego, że z utęsknieniem czekają na powrót profesora Snape'a, podczas, gdy Neville z satysfakcją stwierdził w duchu, że nikt już przenigdy nie odważy się go skrzywdzić.

* * *

- Jesteś pewien Albusie, że powinniśmy się wtrącać? – zapytała Minerwa.

- Och, moja droga. Jesteśmy przełożonymi Severusa. Musimy wiedzieć o jego postępach.

- Przecież Harry wysyła ci raporty.

- Owszem, ale widzisz. Myślę, że on nie mówi mi o wszystkim – odpowiedział Dumbledore z iskierkami w niebieskich oczach.

* * *

Wieczorem, kiedy Snape opowiadał o tym zdarzeniu Neville'owi, ten (pomiędzy jedną butelką Ognistej, a drugą) ironicznie stwierdził, że potencjał komiczny owej sytuacji był zbyt duży, aby okrutny i złośliwy los jej nie wykorzystał. Nie pocieszyło to Severusa w ogóle, zwłaszcza, że ta wstrętna kocica powiedziała o wszystkim reszcie pracowników, na co ci, na widok nauczyciela eliksirów, parskali śmiechem i rzucali zarówno dwuznaczne, jak i dość jednoznaczne uwagi, śmiejąc się do tego za każdym razem, gdy ten się rumienił.

A było to tak.

Harry siedząc w fotelu pił swoją popołudniową kawę, a Severus był w trakcie sprzątania pod jego biurkiem. Koło buta Pottera zauważył plamę. Jako, że Snape nigdy niczego nie robił połowicznie postanowił ją usunąć. Po pięciu minutach energicznego tarcia podłogi był już mocno zmęczony, spocony i zaczerwieniony. Do tego jego fryzura była całkowicie zniszczona. Natomiast plama jak była, tak była. Nauczyciel eliksirów zaczął podejrzewać, że młody psycholog specjalnie ją zaczarował w ten sposób, aby móc ją usunąć jedynie za pomocą magii.

Jak łatwo się domyśleć, właśnie w tym momencie musiała wkroczyć do sytuacji wicedyrektor McGonagall.

- Co tu się na brodę Merlina wyprawia? – krzyknęła.

Na dźwięk jej głosu Harry upuścił filiżankę z resztkami wciąż gorącej kawy na swoje spodnie. Niestety w tej chwili Minerwa wpatrywała się w dwie chude nogi odziane w jeansy, które należały do klęczącego pod biurkiem mężczyzny, którym był niewątpliwie jej kolegą z pracy. Dlatego nie zauważyła całego incydentu z kawą, a dopiero klnącego Pottera, który już odwrócony do niej tyłem majstrował coś przy zamku w spodniach.

W jeszcze większy szok wprawił ją widok zziajanego, zarumienionego i rozczochranego mistrza eliksirów, który właśnie wyszedł spod stołu.

- To nie tak jak myślisz Minrewo – powiedział zdyszany.

- A skąd wiesz o czym ja myślę?

- Jest mistrzem legilimencji, a poza tym ma pani to wypisane na twarzy – wtrącił się Harry.

W końcu po kilku niezręcznych minutach wyjaśnili sobie całą sytuację. Nauczycielka transmutacji ze śmiechem zapewniła, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Na szczęście dla jej gryfońskiego honoru, nie zauważyli, że miała przy tym skrzyżowane palce.

A Severus nie wiedział co jest bardziej upokarzające – to, że jego przełożona myślała, że robił Potterowi…. dobrze, czy to, że wiedziała, że dostał szlaban od swojego byłego ucznia.

* * *

- Przepraszam Severusie – powiedział miękko Harry.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina.

- Powinienem był zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Ale chcę ci to wynagrodzić. Widzę, że coś do mnie czujesz, prawda? – Severus kiwnął głową. – Ja do ciebie także. Koniec tych gierek – powiedział stanowczo. – Zapraszam cię na randkę, tym razem bez żadnych pretekstów. Zgadzasz się? Proszę.

Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Także chciałbym się spotkać, ale na moich warunkach.

- Dobrze.

- Tu masz mój adres. – Podał Potterowi kartkę. – Przyjdź do mnie jutro na kolację o siódmej. Bachory z pewnością będą szczęśliwe, że znowu będą mieć zajęcia z samym Neville'em. – Obaj się roześmiali.

- Jasne, że będę – odpowiedział Harry. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, a po chwili Severus objął Pottera i go pocałował. W końcu oderwał się od oszołomionego psychologa i skierował się do drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedział.

- Do zobaczenia.

Już na ulicy Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko i po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł, że to on ma kontrole nad sytuacją.

* * *

A w następnym rozdziale dowiemy co skrywa wnętrze Gumochłona.

* * *

**Ogłoszenia:** Pisanie opowiadania ,,Terapia, czyli zemsta" zamierzam zakończyć w grudniu, w okolicy świąt, ponieważ w tym klimacie będzie ostatni rozdział. Ale dla fanów profesora Longbottoma mam dobrą wiadomość, ponieważ to właśnie o nim będzie sequel (choć Harry i Severus odegrają ważną rolę). Myślę też, że jego dowcip się wyrobi i będzie rzucał sarkastycznymi uwagami na lewo i prawo (zależy z której strony będą siedzieć ślizgoni). Tytuł roboczy pierwszego rozdziału to - ,,Historia lubi się powtarzać".

Paring: NL/SM

P. S. Myślę, że następny rozdział ,,Terapii" pojawi się w pierwszym tygodniu września.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cześć wszystkim. Przepraszam, że rozdział wstawiam dopiero teraz, ale pierwotną wersje diabli wzięli, a jego odtworzenie było bardzo mozolną pracą. No, ale w końcu jest. Co prawda trochę zmieniony, ale mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba.**

**Tradycyjnie dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział dwunasty, w którym gryfoński szukający łapie nieuchwytnego znicza.**

- Oczywiście, że możesz – odpowiedział z wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem Albus, kiedy Severus zapytał go, czy może wypożyczyć ze szkoły jednego skrzata. W końcu zaprosił Harry'ego do swojego prywatnego mieszkania (z dala od wścibskich oczu zarówno żywych, jak i tych mniej, mieszkańców Hogwartu), a ponieważ nie był tam, od kiedy Wybraniec pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, na pewno czekał tam na niego bałagan, który w tak krótkim czasie zdoła usunąć jedynie skrzacia magia.

- Dziękuję – rzekł z wdzięcznością.

- Nie ma za co, mój chłopcze – powiedział dyrektor, po czym zawołał – Zgredku!

- Czego sobie życzy od Zgredka wielki czarodziej Dumbledore? – zapytało piskliwie stworzenie.

- Chciałbym, żebyś pomógł posprzątać profesorowi Snape'owi jego mieszkanie. Ma randkę z Harrym Potterem – dodał szeptem.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał groźnie na swojego przełożonego, w duchu przeklinając jego długi język.

Oczy skrzata zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zazwyczaj, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w pełnym uwielbienia, szaleńczym uśmiechu.

Albus tymczasem sięgnął po kolejnego dropsa.

* * *

Podczas, gdy Zgredek robił porządki w domu Severusa, ten wybrał się na zakupy. Zamierzał przygotować Harry'emu kolację, której ten nigdy nie zapomni. Ponieważ była niedziela i większość z prywatnych, okolicznych sklepów była zamknięta, Snape musiał udać się do jednego z wielu supermarketów, które ostatnio pojawiły się w czarodziejskim świecie. Ściślej mówiąc, od kiedy nowym ministrem magii został największy fan wszystkiego co mugolskie, czyli Artur Weasley.

Snape postanowił odwiedzić Gumochłona na Pokątnej, który należał do najpopularniejszej sieci tego typu sklepów całej Anglii. Przechadzał się wśród regałów i marszczył brwi na widok jaskrawych napisów obwieszczających przeróżne promocje. Dopiero dwudziestoprocentowa zniżka na herbatę poprawiła mu humor. Od razu wsadził do lewitującego przed nim kosza trzy pudełka swojego ulubionego Earl Greya.

Nagle w tłumie wypatrzył długie, blond włosy, które związane były w luźny kucyk. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do ubranej po mugolsku postaci.

- Witaj Lucjuszu – powiedział.

- O Severus! Co tu robisz?

- To co każdy w tym miejscu – odpowiedział wskazując na swój kosz z zakupami.

- No tak – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Jean, przywitaj się z wujkiem.

- Dzień dobry, wujku Sev – odpowiedziała czteroletnia dziewczynka.

- Dzień dobry, młoda damo.

Snape wciąż zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel – na pierwszy rzut oka zimny drań, wyniosły arystokrata, były śmierciożerca bez uczuć, bardzo potężny i wpływowy człowiek, czyli ogólnie samiec alfa, wziął ślub z Hermioną Greanger i został kurą domową. A raczej kogutem.

Oczywiście wszystko to było poprzedzone powojennym procesem, podczas którego po użyciu Veritaserum okazało się, że Malfoy nigdy nie był prawdziwym zwolennikiem Voldemorta, a podczas pierwszej wojny tak naprawdę działał pod wpływem zaklęcia _Imperio_ rzuconego przez jego fanatyczną żonę. Później ujawniono, że po powrocie Czarnego Pana został on szpiegiem i ściśle współpracował z mistrzem eliksirów. Gdy tylko został uniewinniony złożył pozew o rozwód i po wielu latach wyzwolił się spod panowania Narcyzy. Snape osobiście uważał, że zamienił jedną niewolę na drugą, ponieważ dobrze pamiętał jak Panna Wiem To Wszystko potrafi być apodyktyczna.

- A co u twojej żony? – zapytał po chwili mistrz eliksirów.

- Znasz ją – odpowiedział Lucjusz z dumnym uśmiechem. Mimo, że sam nie parał się już polityką, to jako mąż najmłodszej w dziejach wiceminister i tak miał olbrzymie wpływy. – Cały czas musi coś robić. Wczoraj udało jej się przeforsować ustawę określającą warunki zatrudnienia skrzatów domowych.

Severus spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Jak ta miłość ogłupia – pomyślał, ale zaraz wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Kto jak kto, ale on nie powinien czynić takich uwag. W końcu właśnie w tym momencie robił zakupy, aby przygotować kolację Harry'emu Potterow!

Mężczyźni porozmawiali jeszcze trochę, a potem rozeszli się do kas. Czekając na swoją kolej Severus nie mógł się oprzeć i sięgnął jeszcze po kilka sztuk czekoladowych żab leżących w koszyku obok lady.

* * *

Severus wszedł do swojego mieszkania, a następnie wyszedł. Po chwili jednak wrócił, ale nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. To nie mógł być jego salon! Okropny niebieski dywan zniknął odkrywając czyste, lśniące panele. Poszarzałe zasłony zastąpiły krwiście czerwone kotary, idealnie pasując do obrusu – jeszcze parę godzin temu bladoróżowemu, teraz w kolorze identycznym co one. Nawet obicia krzeseł pasowały do wystroju.

- Co profesor Snape tu robi?! – krzyknęło piskliwie stworzenie. Severus już szykował się do sarkastycznego warknięcia słowa ,,mieszkam", ale skrzat nie pozwolił mu na to i powiedział:

- Zgredek jeszcze nie skończył. Niech profesor idzie zając się swoimi sprawami, bo dyrektor Dumbledore kazał się Zgredkowi wszystkim zająć.

Severus z pokonaną miną powlókł się do kuchni, ale widząc, że i tu zadziałały skrzacie czary i nie musi myć nie używanych od lat naczyń, z entuzjazmem zabrał się do przygotowania wykwintnej kolacji.

* * *

Po zakończeniu gotowania, Snape rzucił kilka uroków, aby potrawy nie wystygły i nie straciły świeżości. Następnie udał się do łazienki. Wziął ciepłą kąpiel dodając do wody pachnące eliksiry, starannie wyszorował włosy, a po wyjściu z wanny ogolił się. Potem wysuszył się i wtarł w całe ciało wonny balsam, który kiedyś sam uwarzył dla swojego próżnego chrześniaka i zupełnie nie wiadomo czemu zachował sobie próbkę.

Ruszył do sypialni i spojrzał na swój strój, który składał się z czarnych, cienkich spodni i fioletowej koszuli z kamizelką. W komodzie znalazł wstążkę w tym samym kolorze. Postanowił związać nią swoje włosy. Z torby wyciągnął jeszcze jedną małą paczuszkę. Zawierała ona prezent od Minerwy, który dostał od niej na ostatnie urodziny. Były to czerwone bokserki, których jeszcze nie otworzył. Nagle rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk bijącego zegara . Severus z przerażeniem stwierdził, że do wizyty Pottera zostało mu zaledwie pół godziny. Szybko się ubrał i ruszył do salonu. Oniemiał. Zgredek przeszedł dziś samego siebie. Na parapetach i stole paliły się aromatyczne świece. Zastawa pięknie lśniła. W kominku żarzył się ogień. Ze starego gramofonu płynęła delikatna muzyka.

- Mam nadzieje, że profesorowi Snape'owi się podoba – zapytał skrzat.

- Jest… cudownie Zgredku – powiedział delikatnie Severus. – Dziękuję - dodał. - Możesz już wracać do Hogwartu.

Skrzat rozpromienił się po czym ruszył, ale wbrew temu co myślał mistrz eliksirów nie aportował się do zamku, tylko o wiele bliżej - do sypialni Snape'a.

* * *

Rozległo się pukanie. Severus szybko pobiegł otworzyć drzwi.

- Witaj – powiedział do przybyłego mężczyzny.

- Cześć – odpowiedział Harry. – To dla ciebie – dodał wręczając Snape'owi bukiet czerwonych róż. Ten posadził go na krześle po czym poszedł poszukać wazonu. Po paru minutach obaj siedzieli przy stole jedząc przepyszne potrawy stworzone przez mistrza eliksirów. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Harry powiedział mu o nieprzyjemnym dzieciństwie, a Severus wyznał, że po tym jak jego ojciec przepił wszystkie pieniądze, latem przed swoim siódmym rokiem musiał pracować jako pomocnik kucharza, aby zarobić na książki. Potem, aby rozluźnić atmosferę, opowiedział o kilku zabawnych wydarzeniach z życia Hogwartu.

Nie zauważyli ukrytego w cieniu skrzata. Zgredek był już rozdrażniony. Co prawda widok tak szczęśliwego pana Harry'ego Pottera był bardzo miły, ale jeśli chciał zdążyć na swój ulubiony serial (skrzaty nie przejmując się tym co napisano w Historii Hogwartu miały w kuchni działający telewizor) musiał się pośpieszyć. Niestety dyrektor dał mu jasne wskazówki do tego jak miał się zakończyć ten wieczór dla jego ulubionych chłopców. W końcu zniecierpliwiony machnął ręką i patrzył z satysfakcją na to, jak kieliszek z winem wyślizguję się z rąk młodego psychologa i plami jego koszulę czerwonymi kleksami. Widząc, że mistrz eliksirów podbiega do swojego gościa i zręcznie rozpina jego koszulę aportował się z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionej misji.

* * *

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało – powiedział Harry.

- Nie martw się. Mam specjalny eliksir, który zaraz się tego pozbędzie - odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów, polewając plamę różowym płynem.

Odłożył bluzkę Pottera, po czym przyjrzał się jej właścicielowi. Harry w koszuli był bardzo przystojny, ale bez niej był… gorący. Tak to dobre słowo – pomyślał Snape czując jak na jego policzkach pojawia się zdradliwy rumieniec.

Gryfon czując palący wzrok wyprostował się i przyjął nonszalancką pozę.

- Podoba ci się? – zapytał.

- Taaak – odpowiedział bezmyślnie Severus, ale po chwili opanował się i przypomniał sobie o swoim wczorajszym postanowieniu. To on miał kontrolować ten wieczór!

- No, no, panie Potter. Gryfon z takim tatuażem? – powiedział spoglądając na węża wijącego się po ciele bohatera i znikającego we wnętrzu jego spodni . Przełknął ślinę na myśl, gdzie mógł się kończyć ten rysunek.

- Pan najlepiej wie, profesorze, że ja nigdy nie przestrzegam żadnych reguł – odrzekł Harry podchodząc do Snape'a z miną drapieżnika. Okrążył go i stanął tuż za nim. – Poza tym wydał mi się dosyć odpowiedni dla wężomówcy – dodał, a następnie syknął prosto do ucha swojej ofiary.

Severus jęknął. Diabli wzięli jego kontrolę. Poczuł jak ciepłe ciało za nim przybliża się, a następnie oplatają go silne ramiona. Po chwili zręczne ręce wsunęły mu się pod koszulę i zaczęły pieścić jego ciało. Postanowił poddać się instynktowi i zaufać Harry'emu. Rozluźnił mięśnie i uległ pragnieniom swojego ciała. Moment później znaleźli się w jego sypialni. Zanim mgła pożądania całkowicie zaćmiła jego umysł, zdołał jeszcze przelotnie zauważyć, że Zgredek musiał zaingerować i tutaj. Już bez koszuli został rzucony na łóżko. Nie pamiętał, aby kupował jedwabną pościel. Zaraz jednak od rzeczywistości oderwał go gorący, zwinny język domagający się wejścia do jego ust. Po kilku sekundach ich wargi rozłączyły się, a następnie Snape poczuł chłód w dolnych partiach swojego ciała. Potter tymczasem odrzucił zbędną odzież na podłogę.

Harry od swojego szóstego roku zastanawiał się, co pod tymi mnisimi szatami skrywa jego profesor. Teraz mógł się o tym przekonać i to wszystkimi zmysłami.

Mógł dotknąć tej mlecznobiałej, gładkiej skóry, która z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej łaknęła jego dotyku.

Mógł zobaczyć pod sobą delikatne, ale wyraźnie męskie ciało, które drżało, na pewno nie z powodu zimna.

Mógł poczuć woń pachnących eliksirów, które zdominował jednak zapach pragnienia jego partnera.

Mógł posmakować słodkiej, gorącej skóry wytyczając po niej mokre szlaki swoim językiem.

I wreszcie mógł usłyszeć ciche, ale wyraźne błagania starszego mężczyzny.

W końcu zdecydował się zakończyć te tortury. Zdjął wstążkę z włosów Severusa i rozczesał palcami te cudowne, czarne pasma. Przyciągnął go do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Następnie delikatnie odwrócił tak, że miał doskonały widok na wypięty tyłek swojego kochanka odzianego jedynie w czerwone bokserki ze złotym napisem…

Potter zachichotał.

- Nie sądzę, że sam je sobie kupiłeś, prawda? – zapytał rozbawiony, dotykając opuszkami palców napisu.

- Nie – odpowiedział Snape. – Co tam jest?

- Nic ważnego kochanie – odrzekł były szukający, z uśmiechem czytając: _ Jeśli masz odwagę, złap znicz!_

Sekundę później wrócił do zajmowania się swoim Severusem.

Kilka kwadransów później obaj zasypiali z poczuciem, że wreszcie odnaleźli swoje miejsce.

* * *

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore częstował się właśnie dużym kawałkiem cytrynowego ciasta. Był mistrzem manipulacji i starał się wykorzystywać swój dar dla większego dobra. Jednak dwaj jego chłopcy poświęcili już wystarczająco dużo i zasługiwali na znalezienie szczęścia, a jeśli znajdowało się ono w ramionach tego drugiego, to dyrektor czuł się w obowiązku pomóc im skierować się na dobrą drogę.

Teraz kiedy jego plan się powiódł mógł zacząć myśleć o kolejnej intrydze. Argus na pewno chciałby, aby pani Norris miała towarzystwo, a jemu także to by nie zaszkodziło. Postanowił jutro napisać list do Arabelli.

* * *

Severus obudził się o świcie i poczuł, że nie jest sam. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, ponieważ często po długim, pijackim wieczorze zasypiał w towarzystwie Nevilla.

Zaskoczyło go jednak to, że nie bolała go głowa, ale inna część ciała. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Nagle dotarło do niego to, co wczorajszego wieczoru zrobił z Harrym. Szybko się obrócił się i utonął w zielonych tęczówkach.

- Cześć. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Harry jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć przyciągnął go do delikatnego, powolnego pocałunku.

- Muszę iść do pracy – wykrzyknął nagle Snape, z trudem odrywając się od Pottera.

- Cii… - wyszeptał Harry, kładąc mu palec na ustach. – Dyrektor na pewno nie będzie miał ci za złe, jeśli się spóźnisz. Zresztą, znając go, na pewno załatwił ci już na dziś zastępstwo – zaśmiał się i przyciągnął mistrza eliksirów do siebie.

Leżąc na szerokiej klatce piersiowej, otulony silnymi ramionami ,Severus pomyślał, że zrzeczenie się kontroli wcale nie musi być złe. Z Harrym nie musiał nic udawać. To była prawdziwa wolność.

Czując na karku gorący oddech partnera wrócił do snu, a na jego wargach błąkał się delikatny uśmieszek.

* * *

**Ogłoszenia:**

1. Choć pewnie wszyscy się już domyślili rozwijam skrót z poprzednich ogłoszeń. Tak. NL/SM oznacza paring Neville Longbottom/Scorpius Malfoy. Będzie trochę wątków kryminalno – przygodowych i jak mam nadzieję także humorystycznych.

2. Publikować drugą cześć zacznę po zakończeniu pierwszej, czyli pod koniec grudnia lub na początku stycznia.


End file.
